


He's All That

by Ajacentlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean, Bridgemont Panthers, Bridgemont high school, Bullying, Dean's almost as smart as Kevin, Debate Team, F/F, Football, Gen, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, High School Student Sam, Human Castiel, Inspired by a Movie, Jock Castiel, Jock Sam, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Nerd Dean, Partying, Prom, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Top Castiel, cheerleader hael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajacentlee/pseuds/Ajacentlee
Summary: Dean was what everyone in the school would classify as your ‘typical nerd’. Straight A’s in everything, homework before dinner, no social life besides online gaming, virgin at the age of seventeen, and a senior no less type of nerd.Castiel was dating the hottest girl in school, who also happened to be cheer-leading captain. He has a ride to his favorite university because of his smarts. Why can't anyone get past the jock exterior and look past it into who he really is? Appearances can be deceiving. He might as well play into it right?Inspired by the movie "She's All That"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the movie "She's All That". I do not own any rights to the movie, plot, characters, and etc. to "She's All That". I am just a huge fan that wanted to create a different adaptation. Happy reading!

 

 

“Look what we have here. What did I tell you was gonna happen if I saw you again?”

 

Dean rolls his eyes as he sets his books on the ground. “It’s hard to avoid you Alistair when my locker is right beside yours.”

 

Alistair stares daggers at Dean’s small frame. “Are you calling me dumb, Dean?”

 

Dean chuckles a little as he takes off his glasses and puts them in his pocket. “If the shoe fits.”

 

Alistair pushes Dean back into the lockers and shakes him viciously. “You little shit. I should fucking pulverize you, you’re lucky I’m already on watch for suspension.”

 

Dean struggles to get out of Alistair’s grasp. Dean sees Sam coming out of a nearby classroom. Sam starts running towards them with no hesitation. “Hey, cut it out.” Sam is breathing haggardly. He pushes Alistair off Dean and points his fingers in the opposite direction. “Alistair, if you don’t leave Dean alone so help me god.”

 

Alistair snickers as he starts walking away in the direction Sam was pointing in. “I’ll see you around Dean. I’ll see you real soon.”

 

Dean slumps down on the floor and leans against the lockers as he tries to catch his breath. Sam is hovering over Dean now checking him for any marks or incentive to go after Alistair. When he sees that there isn’t any damage on Dean he stretches his hands out for Dean to take. “God, that guy is such an ass. Why do you let him push you around like that Dean? You could easily take him.”

 

Dean takes Sam’s outstretched hands and uses them to pull himself up. He dusts the dirt and lint off his shirt and pants. He pulls his glasses out of his pocket and puts them on, pushing them up on his face. “Sam, look at me and then look at him. I weigh 150 soaking wet to his 200 something pounds. How am I supposed to take on one of the school's defensive lineman? That is right isn’t it, defensive lineman?”

 

Sam teeters on the edge of laughter and anger, but settles on exasperation. “Yeah Dean, that’s right. I’ll see you after school alright. Try not to get in anymore fights. I’m not going to be around you for the rest of the day.”

 

Dean picks his books back up from the floor, and heads to his class. He waves Sam off from over his shoulder and doesn’t look back. He’s happy that he has a brother who always has his back, but he feels insignificant when his little brother has to fight his battles for him. Even though Dean isn’t the fighting type, he still would like to at least pretend to be. Dean was what everyone in the school would classify as your ‘typical nerd’. Straight A’s in everything, homework before dinner, no social life besides online gaming, virgin at the age of seventeen, and a senior no less type of nerd. Black thick rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose because he was close to being blind. His hair was always slicked to the side or combed back because he thought it made him look distinguished. He wore suspenders to school sometimes if he thought it helped his case. Most of the time it didn’t, it just made the bullying even worse. He even has a fucking pocket protector sitting on his computer desk at home. He never wears it to school. _Ever_. He would never be able to live it down. That’s if his bullies let him live. His life wasn’t all rainbows and sunshine, but he at least wanted to hold on to what dignity he had. Sam on the other hand was the total polar opposite. His little brother was not only popular at school he was also the star of the family while Dean was the black sheep. Let’s just say John would attend one of Sam’s football games before he ever came to one of Dean’s debate tournaments or helped him with one of his FCCLA projects. He didn’t dislike his brother, but he did despise him sometimes. Everything came easy to him. Sam was already 6’4 and gigantic even though he’s only a junior. He’s on Bridgemont High’s football team, and he already has colleges lined up to recruit him with full rides. Dean has colleges lined up too, but he has to work a little harder to get there since he’s not on the athletic side. Sam has girl’s falling at his feet and doesn’t even acknowledge them. He’s a real star pupil.

 

Dean circles answers on his pop quiz, finishing his test in less than ten minutes. He looks up to see if anyone else is done. Everyone has their heads down as they concentrate on the task at hand. Since he has time to burn he checks his test over and realizes he made a mistake on one of the questions. He erases it and corrects it. He’s now positive that he’s turning in a test that will come back with a big red A+ on it. He sets his head on his desk and waits for the teacher to tell everyone to drop their pencils and pass their tests forward. When the papers start being passed to the front of the room and the class lecture begins he pulls out his notebook and starts taking notes. In the middle of the lecture something hits him on the shoulder. He looks back to see a student he recognizes as one of his bullies pelting him with paper spitballs. He knows the kid because he gives Dean swirlies regularly when he feels like it. He turns his attention back to the front of the room trying to ignore the idiot. Class goes by slowly after that.

 

When the bell rings he quickly grabs his things and makes his way to his locker. He spots Alistair standing there pounding his fists together, so he turns around to go the long way to the cafeteria. If he has to walk straight to the cafeteria books and all, so be it. He spots his friend Charlie sitting at one of the tables. Her back is turned towards him, but he can tell it’s her by her vibrant red hair. He makes his way through the crowd of people and sits down beside her. “Please tell me you’re going to be on World of Warcraft tonight? I need to blow off some steam. Alistair is such a douche with a capital D.”

 

Charlie startles and drops her spoon on her tray. “Geez, you scared me. You should already know the schedule Dean. Right when I get home I do homework, I snack, I have dinner, I play Call of Duty for an hour, and then I play WOW until I have to go to bed. It’s a ritual by now.”

Dean sighs as he sifts through his books pulling out a blue folder. “Good, I have a feeling I’m going to be on there for a while tonight so I need to get started on this homework.”

 

Charlie’s eyes settle on Dean’s folder. “Dean, you’re being the definition of a real nerd right now. You’re giving us all a bad name. Aren’t you at least going to eat something? It is lunch after all.”

 

Dean pulls his pen out and starts jotting things down. He flicks through the pages creating a soft ripple of air that moves Charlie’s hair. “There’s no time. I’ll just eat at home. We only have three more hours to go anyway, I’ll make it.”

 

Charlie shrugs her shoulders, and then digs back into her banana pudding. Dean jots down a few more things before he’s rudely distracted. There’s a loud raucous on the other side of the cafeteria that has students looking up from their lunches one by one. He looks up to see a group of football players roughhousing with each other. They’re giving each other noogies and arm punches. Dean huffs at the sight thinking about how immature you would have to be to engage in something like that. He tries to dive back into his homework, but his eyes don’t want to leave the scene. He recognizes three of the player’s, but the rest he can’t remember. Sam talks about the entire team to John regularly and Dean eavesdrops most of the time. Benny, Victor, and Castiel are playing keep away with Castiel’s snapback. He can’t help but notice how fast they move. He knows that Castiel has to be fast because he’s the quarterback. Sam talks about him the most. Dean feels like he already knows the guy from how much Sam boasts about him. Dean’s never seen him in action though because he’s never gone to a game. His tournaments are usually the fault of that. They always seem to line up perfectly with the game's timing. He keeps staring at the little game the football players play until he feels a hand on his shoulders. He scrunches his nose up from the smell of cigarettes that are only carried on one person he knows. He glances up to meet Alistair’s eyes. “You thought you could really run from me, huh Dean-O!”

 

Alistair squeezes Dean’s shoulder sending pain throughout every nerve. Dean winces and closes his folder. “I wasn’t running from you Alistair.”

 

Alistair moves to sit down beside Dean, still not removing his hand from Dean’s shoulder. “We’re going to have a little chat, you and I.”

 

Dean closes his eyes and sighs. “What do you want Alistair? Do you want my lunch money or something? I’m not eating, here take it.” Dean digs in his pockets and takes out a few crumpled dollar bills. He scoots them over to Alistair and waits for him to take it.

 

“No Dean-O, I don’t want your lunch money. I want to ask you a question. You want to know why I pick on you so much. It’s because I like you. Do you like me Dean?”

 

Dean looks over at Charlie who is fully submersed in her lunch not saying a word. “Yeah, Alistair. I like you too.”

 

“Good, now that we have an understanding I’d like to bring to your attention that your locker is right underneath mine. I like you, but I don’t want to see your face every day. Your locker is mine now, any questions?” Alistair smiles crookedly at Dean waiting for a response that Dean’s slow to give.

 

“Then where will I put my books? There heavy, I can’t lug them around all day. No, I’m not giving you my locker.” Dean stands up as he finishes his last words.

 

Alistair stands up to meet Dean’s height. “Are you refusing me something that I want, Winchester? You know your brothers not here to save you and your friend is….occupied so answer wisely.” Alistair is practically screaming at Dean now.

  
The cafeteria isn’t so loud anymore. The obnoxiously loud whispers and the raucous between the football players have come to a stop. Everyone’s head is turned in Dean and Alistair’s direction. Dean glances out at the curious faces and realizes they’re waiting for his answer. They want to see a fight. This was his chance to prove to people he wasn’t a weakling that let his junior brother fight his battles. He looks back at Alistair’s face and says three words. “Yes, I am!”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated every Monday alongside "The Greatest Symphony".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

Dean opens his eyes gradually letting brightness wash over him. He looks over his surroundings and sees Charlie sitting at his side. “What, what happened?”

 

Charlie gives him a pat on his chest and a somber look. “Well my friend, you’re in the nurse’s office. You were pretty much unconscious for a little bit. People got worried, mostly me. I tried to do what I could to get him off you, but it didn’t help you any.”

 

Dean sits up slowly wincing at the pain in his throbbing head. “All I remember is that we were in the cafeteria and Alistair wanted my locker.”

 

“Yeah, he did and you told him no, big mistake. What were you thinking Dean? I’m a chick there’s only so much I can do to keep you safe. I’m tiny and being pitted against Alistair or any other bullies that want to pick on you is _scary_. That’s why Sam usually handles all that. I’m a bully magnet too, remember?” Charlie pats him on the chest again this time a little softer.

 

“I wouldn’t even look at your face. If I were you, I would go home. Everyone is already talking about it. You’re a big hit right now, no pun intended. It was brave of you to try to stand up for yourself, but people aren’t seeing it that way. Sam heard about it and he’s already gunning for Alistair as we speak. I calmed him down, but I don’t know how long that calm is going to last. I don’t want him to see your face until you're both at home.” Charlie walks to the door before giving Dean a fake smile before leaving. If the bruises and marks on his face are that bad maybe Dean doesn’t want to look at them at all. He clinks his feet together as he waits for the nurse to come back in the room. The nurse enters not soon after that. She checks Dean over again raising his face to get a good look at him. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out something. Dean can barely make out what it is. She slides them on his face and Dean can see the nurse through one of the lenses. The other lens of his glasses is cracked completely. There are at least a hundred tiny little lines that cascade over the lens. John’s going to kill him when he gets home. He just got these glasses last month and they’re his only pair. They don’t have good insurance to replace glasses every month. These are going to have to make it for a few months. The nurse steps back to give Dean room to get off the table. “You can call your father and go home for the rest of the day. You know the drill about your homework and things already since this isn’t the first time this has happened. I wish I wasn’t used to seeing you Dean.”

 

The nurse walks out of the room as Dean hops down from the table. He makes his way to the wall where the phone hangs and picks it up. He dials John’s cell phone number and it rings a while before John picks it up. Dean can hear machinery in the background clanking and banging. “Dean, aren’t you in school? What’s going on son?”

 

Dean panics and lets out a whiny, “I got beat up. Can you come pick me up?”

 

John snorts through the receiver. “Damn son, isn’t this the second time in the last two months. You’re lucky Bobby hasn’t fired me, on account of how many times I leave work to come pick you up. I’ll be there in a few. Dean?”

 

Dean sighs and answers with a whispery ‘Yeah’ because he knows what’s coming.

 

“Fight back next time son. I promise you won’t be in trouble. You need to start standing up for yourself. What was the point of teaching you and your brother how to fight if you don’t use what I taught you?” John hangs up the phone before Dean can respond. Dean hangs the phone back up on the hook and sits in a chair to wait till John gets there.

 

John takes an hour to pick him up, an hour. School is about to end any minute now. He might as well have just stayed here, but he remembers what Charlie said. He can’t let Sam see his face. If Sam gets suspended for fighting then he can kiss football and his scholarships goodbye. Then John would really kill him for that.

 

John walks in the nurse’s office and gives Dean one look and winces at the sight. He tilts his head in the opposite direction to tell Dean to follow behind him. Dean picks up his school bag Charlie collected for him, and walks behind John silently. The silence is broken when John rampantly starts talking about his glasses. “They’re going to have to make due for a couple months son. I don’t have the money to get you another pair right now. Are you alright with seeing out of one eye?”

  
Dean just nods his head and looks out the impala’s window as the school disappears behind them. The drive is long since they live a ways from the school. John fills the void with music from his cassettes. Dean is eager to get home and do his homework. The sooner he can do his homework, the sooner he can get on World of Warcraft.


	3. Shouldn't We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

“Give it back fuckers! Come on this isn’t funny.” Castiel bounces up and down trying to collect his snapback from Benny and Victor. They finally give up and toss him his hat before they sit down at their cafeteria table. Castiel remains standing as he looks across the cafeteria to see if he can spot Hael walking in. She usually takes a while to get to lunch because she always stops in the bathroom to _powder her nose_ . Castiel rolls his eyes at the weird way of saying _I’m going to go cake on more makeup_. It doesn’t matter what Castiel thinks as long as Hael’s hot she could wear twenty pounds of makeup on her face, and he wouldn’t mind it. He finally sees her walking in alongside Victor’s girlfriend Pamela and a couple of her other friends. If you would have told him when he was younger that he would be the captain of the football team, and the quarterback, all while dating a cheerleader in high school he would have laughed in your face. Castiel can still hardly believe it. Especially being an outcast in his earlier years of schooling. He moved to Bridgemont around his elementary years, and didn’t seem to fit in at all. Everyone was really cliquey and no one had room for a weird kid with shaggy hair and light up Skechers. He still cringes when he thinks about the light up Skechers. It wasn’t until middle school when he joined the football team that he came out of his shell. Hael comes up and sashays around Castiel before giving him a sultry kiss on the lips. “Hey, hubby!”

 

Castiel smiles at her before sitting down. Hael and Pamela join Castiel and the other football players at the long cafeteria table. Hael begins to hang all over him like he’s a jungle gym. He’s been with her literally six months, and she’s already so clingy. Victor punches Castiel in the shoulder to get his attention. “So, you riding with me to practice or what?”

 

“Yeah, Benny are you riding too?” Castiel taps on the table beside Benny making Benny gawk at him.

 

“Yeah brother, me and some of the other player’s are skipping sixth period to go to Clear Lake before practice. Are you in?”

 

Castiel  gives a slight nod to Benny before their conversation is interrupted by yelling across the cafeteria. Castiel looks up to see Alistair and a boy surrounded by a small circle of people. Alistair seems to be pushing….Dean. He wouldn’t have known it was Dean at all if it wasn’t for Dean’s slouch in his shoulders. He always walks like he’s carrying twenty pounds on his back constantly. “What’s going on over there?”

 

Castiel doesn’t look at anyone when he asks the question, so no one answers for a few seconds. Victor chimes in to fill the silence that falls over the table. “I don’t know, I think Alistair is messing with one of his victims.”

 

“Well, shouldn’t someone help him? I mean, we’re sitting right here.”

 

Victor and Benny look at each other to gauge each other's reaction before they both shrug their shoulders. Benny clears his throat before he pulls Castiel down on his seat. “That’s Sam’s problem man. He’s a nerd anyway, he’s probably used to an ass whoopin’ every now and then.”

 

The whole table focuses back on their remedial tasks, but Castiel can’t look away. He stares until Alistair hits Dean. Dean is knocked to the floor, and Castiel can see his glasses fly across the room. A small redhead jumps in to help him, but is pushed back and yelled at by Alistair. The redhead retreats, running away to grab a nearby teacher. Castiel immediately feels awful. He should have done something. He doesn’t know Dean personally, but he knows Sam. He’s on the football team, and the team should have done something to help. How can they sit back and do nothing. If the situation were reversed and Michael was the one being bullied he would want his teammates to help his brother. He’s overwhelmed with disappointment, not only on his part but also  his so called friends. High school just sucks all the way around. Hael kisses Castiel on the cheek, distracting him from noticing that Dean is now being carried out of the cafeteria.

 

Castiel asks to be excused from his Algebra class. He gets the go ahead from Mrs. Parish and dips out of the classroom like Speedy Gonzalez. He walks to his locker and takes out his homework. He tucks it in his letterman jacket and begins to head toward the school exit. He ducks behind walls and dives into bathrooms to avoid being seen by roaming teachers. He exits the school and starts heading towards Benny’s car. He doesn’t see Benny yet, but he knows Benny always leaves his car doors unlocked. He opens the door and ducks into the backseat of the 2 door Honda. He takes off his jacket to accommodate his body to the rising heat inside the car. He shuts the door behind him, and waits for the others. He sets his head back on the seat and contemplates whether or not he wants to roll down the windows to avoid being cooked alive. He chooses to roll down the driver and passenger windows, he stops as something moving beyond the windshield catches his attention. Dean is walking behind a tall man with a orange safety vest on. Dean’s face is severely bruised, and his glasses hang crookedly off his face. One of the lenses on his glasses appears to be cracked to all hell. Dean looks out of it as he looks around the parking lot. The man in the safety jacket is gesturing with his hands animatedly as they climb into a black Impala. Dean is paying no attention to him at all, making himself distant from the whole conversation. Castiel wonders if the man is Dean and Sam’s father, and if so then are they even close at all? Castiel wants to get out and say something to Dean. He wants to ask him if he’s okay more than anything. The Impala drives away from the school and Castiel’s eyes follow it. The door to the small Honda is opened and Benny climbs in. “Did you see his face?”

 

Benny puts the keys in the ignition and starts his car. “Who’s face? What are you talking about?”

 

Castiel sits back in his seat and puts his feet up on the middle console of the small Honda. “Nobody.”

 

“I know you're still not obsessing over the Winchester nerd.” Benny laughs a loud guffaw as Bart opens the passenger side door. Castiel opens his mouth to say something before closing it to look out his window. Victor drives up beside Benny’s Honda in his Chevy truck. “Are we going to get this show on the road? Coach is going to be mad if we’re late for practice.”

Benny drives behind Victor and a few other cars filled with their teammates, and they start off towards Clear Lake.


	4. Sticks And Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone of you lovely readers are cross reading and also subscribe or read "The Greatest Symphony" i'm sorry but I have to put it on hiatus again. I have to figure out some plot situations and characters before i continue it. I really hate to do this to you all, but I want to give you guys the best story possible and this is the only way i can do that. thank you for understanding, and happy reading!

Dean immediately jumps out of the Impala and runs to the front door of the small quaint house. He stops dead in his tracks when John calls out to him. “Dean, this conversation is not over. We’ll talk more when I get home.”

 

Dean waves his dad off over his shoulder before he uses his key to get into the house. He pushes his way through the door and goes straight to the dining room, pulling off his backpack and placing it on the dining room table. He sits down and begins to dig through it, ignoring the pain in his eye. He drags out his chemistry and calculus books and a couple notebooks. He grabs his pencil and immediately starts solving the problems in his calculus book, transferring his answers to the loose leaf paper in his notebooks. If it’s one thing Dean can do well, it’s his studies. He continues on until an hour passes, a worksheet is completed, and a couple of tear stains have already dried on his papers. He cracks his knuckles sniffling as he jots down answer after answer. He can solve problems, he can solve these problems, but not the problems in his life. He sniffles again and a fresh tear drops down his face and onto his chemistry book. He wipes away the fog from his one working lens on his glasses and keeps his head down as he focuses. Another hour passes and he has both his chemistry and calculus problems completed. He slams his books shut and shoves them back into his backpack. He runs through the house hoping to grab a quick shower before he jumps on his beloved World Of Warcraft. He hopes Charlie is on, that’s just another thing he needs right now, playing by himself. He grabs clothes and pads over to the bathroom. He closes the door behind him and locks it. He drops his clothes on the counter and glimpses at himself in the mirror. He takes off his glasses and places them on the counter. There are dried tear tracks on his cheeks and one of his eyes is surrounded by black. It looks almost like warpaint. His lip is busted and the blood there has since dried over, creating cracks and ripples in it’s wake. He touches his lip and jerks at the pain. He’ll just have to be careful when he washes his face. He steps in the shower and lets the warm water cascade over his fragile body. He lets his mind wander as he closes his eyes.

 

When Dean was younger his aunt Jody always use to tell him that he was going to be an extraordinary man because of his looks and smarts. Well, Jody was obviously wrong. After that comment, Dean began getting the shit beat out of him regularly. Oh, you got a power rangers backpack, punch. Oh, you seem to be flooding because you get your cousin's hand me downs, punch. Oh, you think your smart creating curves for the class, punch. Oh, you want to come to the middle school dance with no date, swirlie. Oh, you think your tough trying to defend yourself when I want your locker, punch. It just never ends. Dean will probably be a human punching bag for the rest of his life. He just didn’t understand any of it. When he looks in the mirror he sees nothing wrong. He really is quite handsome and he is smart. So, where is his girlfriends? Where is his friends?He has Charlie, but that’s Charlie. She tried to be friends with everyone because she was just like him. He wanted to be popular once upon a time ago, but not developing to look like a football player really played a factor in that. Dean washes his face making sure to slowly move over his eye and lip. He washes his hair and body, turning off the water as he removes the last sud of soap. He steps out grabbing a towel off the towel rack next to the shower. He dries off quickly and tosses on his punisher t-shirt and a pair of Sam’s old basketball shorts. He puts his glasses back on pushing them up on his face. He opens the door to be met by an angry looking Sam. Dean pauses before trying to cover his face. Sam slaps Dean’s hand away and jerks up his jaw to take a closer look at his face. “I’m going to kill that son of a bitch. As soon as I see him, i’ll murder him.” 

 

“No you won’t, leave it alone. I’m already the laughing stock, don’t make it worse.” Dean sidesteps beside Sam leaving him standing there. 

 

“What do you expect me to do Dean? You're always coming home beat up….” 

 

“Nothing Sam, nothing. Just leave it alone.” Dean walks in his room and shuts the door behind him, locking it and leaving a confused Sam standing in the hallway. He turns on his radio and turns it to an alternative station. He lies down on his bed as he listens to free bird and the pounding on his door. 

 

Dean wakes up to the smell of food coming from downstairs. Which is strange because Sam and John don’t cook. He throws the covers off his body and trudges down the hallway. As he gets closer to the kitchen he can hear an ongoing conversation. He peers around the corner and sees John and Sam at the table devouring their meals. Dean walks out slowly and takes his place at the table. John looks up at his son and begins to say something, but Jody interrupts him. “Dean, nice of you to join us. I thought that you would sleep through the whole night and miss my visit.”   

 

Jody comes around the table and hugs Dean hard. “I heard you got into a pretty big mess at school today, you want to tell me about it?”

 

John and Sam are both staring at Dean now, waiting for his answer. “It was nothing, just some punk who didn’t have anything better to do.”

 

Sam grunts and throws his fork down on his plate. “That’s not true. Alistair wanted Dean’s locker and Dean told him no. So, he beat him up. Dean didn’t even fight back he just stood there. He didn’t even want to tell me about it. He left school and I had to find out through Charlie and half of the football team talking about it at practice.”

 

John stares intently at Dean. “Is that true son? Is this all over some stupid locker? Why didn’t you go get Sam, or give the stupid kid your locker? You could have ran to go get a teacher or something. Why would you sit there and let the kid beat you up?”

 

Dean growls through his teeth. “I didn't give Alistair anything because I didn’t have to, and I didn’t fight back because it counts against my record if I get in trouble. I’m trying to get into a good school.”

 

John slams his fist on the table making everyone jump, including Dean. “Now, don’t lie to me son. That sounds like a load of bullshit.”

 

Deans gaze leaves John and fixes on his plate. “It is true.”

 

John puts his hand on his head and sighs. Jody puts her hand on her brother’s shoulders, making him visibly relax. “I think everyone is going overboard. Dean doesn’t have to fight if he doesn’t want to. It’s his choice. Dean, John is right about the other things though. You could have gone for help instead of trying to be a superhero. I believe you were trying to stand up for yourself and that’s great, but you have to remember you outsmart bullies not beat them at their own game.” 

 

“I just want everyone to stop. Stop trying to tell me what I should do. Stop pushing the issue, and just drop it. It happened and I just want to forget about it. Please!”

 

Everyone calms down and silence falls over the table. Sam picks up his utensils first and everyone follows. Dean moves around the food on his plate before he sighs and gets up from the table and leaves. He goes to his room, slamming his door this time. He sets up his computer and jumps on WOW. Charlie greets him with an enthusiastic hello that cheers Dean up some. “Was Sam pissed?”

 

“Charlie, I really don’t want to talk about. I just want to get into this game and forget it ever happened.”

 

Charlie’s character heals Dean’s character before she gives an understanding response. “Sure thing.”


	5. Who cries Over Spilled milk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd and hopefully there's not alot of mistakes. I was trying to rush to get it to you guys since i missed last week. Happy reading!

Dean stands beside Charlie’s locker, waiting for her to open it. “I can’t believe I stood up for myself and still have to use _your_ locker. Alistair is such an asshole.”

 

Charlie shrugs her shoulders and moves out of the way. “That’s life Dean. You have to just learn that you get shitted on sometimes and there's nothing you can do about it.”

 

Dean puts his books in her locker and checks his face in Charlie's magnetic mirror she has attached to her locker door. “This eye is nowhere close to healing and I have makeshift glasses now. My dad refuses to buy me glasses because of our shitty insurance. This _was_ a brand new pair.”

 

The first bell rings signaling they both have five minutes to make it to class. Dean has this periods class with Charlie and he’s lucky that’s it right down the hall. The rest of his classes are all the way on other side of the school. So, now he has to make preparations so he’s not constantly going back and forth and being late. Charlie slams her locker shut and pats Dean on the shoulder for reassurance. Dean and Charlie quickly walk into their Calculus class and take their seats. The second bell rings signalling for the tardy. The teacher begins by drawing limits in tables on the board. It’s a good thing he did his homework last night and peeked ahead at the next chapter. He sketches the drawing on the board quickly and looks up to meet countless eyes that are trained on him. He clears his throat and looks back down hoping the stares go away. This isn’t the first time that he’s been beat up. People act like they’ve never seen a pair of broken glasses before. Dean keeps his eyes on the whiteboard and his paper. He can tell that they’re whispering about him though it’s obvious. When the teacher hands out worksheets, he grabs his as he hears the snickering. He looks toward the direction of a couple of laughing hyenas who have nothing better to do. Dean rolls his eyes at the cowards. Charlie gives him a sympathetic smile and pretends to do her work, but Dean can tell she’s listening. Dean can’t even concentrate right now. He raises his hand and asks for the hall pass. He’s fuming by the time he gets it and walks out. He power walks to the bathroom and finds an open stall and lets his eyes do the running. The tears sting his cheeks as they fall. He cries so hard that he doesn’t hear one of the stalls opening beside him. He didn’t even think to check any of the other stalls before he started crying like a pussy. The teasing is bound to get worst. He shuts up and listens for the stranger to leave. His breath hitches in his chest when the bathroom door opens, but he still hears the faucet going. Great, another invading stranger. He listens for the sign to continue ugly crying.

 

“Hey, do you know Dean Winchester?”

 

Dean gasps lightly trying to stay quiet. He listens to the two strangers talking about the very person hiding in here with them.

 

“No, man. I’ve never talked to that guy in my life.”

 

“Well, if you happen to run into him can you be nice and tell him i’m looking for him.”

 

Dean’s teeth are grating against each other as he tries not to collapse in the stall from asphyxiation. “Yeah, man. I’ll let him know.”

 

One of the strangers leave and the faucet turns off. Dean is curious who could possibly be asking for him. He knows it’s not Alistair because Alistair is suspended for 2 weeks. He wipes the tears off his face, making himself presentable. He quickly steps out of the stall and shuts it behind him. He walks to the sink and turns on the faucet, waiting for the stranger to say something. The stranger gives him a good once over and rolls his eyes before walking out of the restroom. Dean sighs before he turns off the faucet. “He didn’t even know who the hell I was.”

 

Dean walks back to class with his head down. He enters the room and puts the hall pass on his teacher's desk. He walks back to his seat to continue his worksheet. As soon as he sits down the bell rings. He opens his notebook and shoves his paper inside.“Great, I didn’t even get anything done.”

 

Charlie hands Dean her worksheet and Dean hesitates. “Charlie, you know I don’t cheat.”

 

“You need to get over yourself Winchester. Accept handouts and smile, you need it.” Charlie nudges the worksheet at Dean.

 

“Geez, at least not in front of Mrs. Kilpatrick.”

 

“You're despicable.” Charlie grabs Dean’s notebook and slams her paper in it before putting it back in Dean's arms. They exit the room together and walk to Charlie's locker. “I should just go ahead and use my locker anyway. Alistair isn’t here so why not.”

 

“That would be a good idea except he told people that if he finds out you were using it, he’ll kill you when he comes back.” Charlie opens her locker and puts her book inside. Dean does the opposite and takes the majority of his books out. He gives Charlie the okay to close it and they both walk to lunch, talking about Call of Duty. They make it to the lunchroom and Dean grabs an open table while Charlie goes to the lunch lines. He doesn’t even feel like eating again. He knows he should though on account of his skinny stature. He glances around the lunchroom wondering which stranger wants to talk to him. It’s kind of hard to pick anyone out of the bunch that looks interested because they all do apparently. Charlie comes back to the table with a tray of food and immediately digs into her hamburger. Dean whips out his notebook preparing himself to copy Charlie's worksheet. He gets as far as pulling the notebook out before he feels the table move. “Hey loser.”

 

Dean doesn’t even engage choosing to ignore the rude behavior coming from the stranger across from him. “I know you heard me loser. I’m talking to you and no one ignores Hael.”

 

Dean gives Hael his attention and regrets it. “What the hell is your business with my boyfriend? Why is asking around the school for you?”

Before Dean can give a response of ‘fuck if I know’ Hael stands up. “You know what I don’t care. You're nothing and you’ll never be anything. He’s probably trying to treat you like a charity case anyway. Nice eye!”

 

Hael grabs Charlie's chocolate milk and pours it over Dean’s head. Charlie stands up and balls her fists. “What the hell, Hael?”

 

“What, what are you going to do about it four eyes. Sit your ass down before I make you.”

 

Charlie looks at Dean and then back to Hael before she sits down.

 

“That’s what I thought. I don’t like your behavior Charlie. Just for that I think that i’m going to do this.” Hael takes her hand and flips Charlie’s tray across the table, missing Charlie by mere inches. Hael laughs before tossing her hair and walking away with her friends following behind her.

 

Charlie has her mouth opened in shock. Dean sits there with his head down and chocolate milk spilling over his eyes. He doesn’t even wait for Charlie to say anything. He gets up from the table and runs to the bathroom. He grabs paper towels and starts cleaning his shirt and face. He splashes water in his hair and tries to wash out as much milk as he can. The bathroom door opens again and Dean knows he’s in for a swirlie. Just the cherry to put on the cake. Dean clears his eyes and stares at the stranger looking back at him. “Hey Dean. I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Your hard to find you know that?”

 

Dean rolls his eyes and throws away the paper towels before he stares into Castiel’s eyes. The stranger clears his throat and continues talking even though Dean is not up to socializing.“Ignore Hael. She’s clingy and extra jealous all the time.”

 

Dean starts to tear up. “I just want you to leave me alone. Please, whatever your deal with me is just let it go.” Dean runs past Castiel and exits the bathroom. He can hear Castiel shouting for him over the madness of the hallway, but he doesn’t turn around.


	6. Why so Serious?

Castiel practically glides across the linoleum floor of the lunchroom. He spots Hael with her back turned and angrily walks up to her, turning her body towards him, and ignoring the looks he gets from her minions. “I think we should break up!” Castiel grimaces when Hael quirks her lips up to pout. He hates it when girls cry especially when he causes it, but it won’t change his mind though. 

 

“Why? What did I do hubby?” Hael leans closer to him to whisper in his ear. “I thought I was doing everything right. Do you know what this will do to my reputation if you do this?”

 

Castiel backs away and rolls his eyes. If her reputation is all she’s worried about then good riddance. “I don’t care. You know what tell everyone you broke up with me. I just don’t care. Your horrible for what you did to Dean, you're clingy, and you’re super jealous all the time. I just can’t handle you. Let me rephrase that, I can’t deal with you.”

 

Castiel doesn’t even wait for her answer before he’s walking out of the cafeteria and in the direction of the parking lot. Good thing he has a free hour right now and practice later. He needs time to blow off steam and he wants to hit something. Not only is Dean being tortured by Alistair and multiple bullies, but now his girlfri-....no, she’s not his girlfriend anymore, his ex, want’s to jump into the mix and make matters worse. He jumps in his BMW and starts it. He’s not waiting for Benny or any of the rest of his so called friends. He’s going home and contemplating whether or not he’s going to skip practice. Castiel doesn’t even know why he’s so angry. Dean begged him to leave him alone. So why is he so angry? What is his infatuation with Dean fucking Winchester that he would dump the hottest girl at Bridgemont and dump his friends to linger in his thoughts by himself? 

 

Castiel pulls out of the parking lot like a madman and heads down the street. He doesn’t even bother to use blinkers he’s so mad. Now, okay now, he’s just being reckless. He pulls into the  driveway of his moderately large two story house and turns his car off. His parents aren’t home, but Michael’s Camaro is parked in the garage. Great, just what he needs, dipshit on his case about Dean. He gets out of the car and walks through the garage and into the house. He makes sure to be quiet as he makes his way to his room. He realizes there’s no such thing as being quiet when Michael blocks his way upstairs. “Hey bro! You weren't thinking of avoiding me were you? Be nice and give me a piggyback ride to get a sandwich out the kitchen.”

 

“No Michael, i’m busy. Now move out the way.” Castiel inches forward trying to move around his obnoxious brother. Michael moves out of the way and lets Castiel by. Castiel breathes a sigh of relief that the situation didn’t escalate like it usually does. He grabs his doorknob and twists it but lets out a loud yelp as Michael jumps on his back. “I said give me a piggyback ride. What’s your problem with listening asshole.”

 

“MICHAEL, GET OFF ME!” Castiel bucks trying to make Michael let go of him, but Michael tightens his hold on Castiel's neck. “Onward march my slave! To the kitchen!”

 

Castiel gives up after bucking a few more times and proceeds to walk towards the stairs. He watches his steps carefully. “I fucking hate you. Why do you always make me feel like shit. I already have enough of it as it is.”

 

“I don’t purposely try to make you feel like shit. I love you bro.” Michael pats Castiel on the shoulder making Castiel titter to the side a little. Castiel corrects himself so he doesn’t fall down the stairs. He huffs and puffs trying to keep his footing as he makes his last step on the staircase. He trudges towards the kitchen where Michael slaps him lightly on the head and jumps off. Castiel tries to swat at his brother, but Michael moves out of the way in a nick of time to avoid being hit. “Thanks bro! What seems to be the problem though? You never come home this early usually you’re with twiddle dee and tweedle dum at clear lake about now.”

 

Castiel leans on the cabinet trying to catch his breath. “I’m not explaining anything to you. You're just going to twist it and make fun of me like usual.” Castiel isn’t going to tell Michael anything. If he wants to keep any shred of dignity Michael is the last person you tell your secrets to. “Why are you home from college anyway? Does mom and dad know you're here?”

 

“No, of course not. Why would I tell them? So they can freak out when I tell them i’m not cutting it there.” Michael tears into the sandwich that he slaps together. Castiel stares at his brother suspiciously, but remains silent to keep Michael talking for future ammo he can use against him. Michael ignores Castiel in favor of walking to the dining room and taking one of the chairs, stradling it as he sits down facing the back of it. Castiel points to the mess of condiments and cheese that are left open and scattered on the cabinet. “Aren’t you going to put those up?”

 

“Nope, can’t I got too much to do.” Michael takes another bite of his sandwich, smirking at Castiel with a smear of mayo on his lips. Castiel takes the condiments and puts the tops on them. He puts everything back in the fridge. 

 

“Are you seriously going to help me with my problem or laugh at me?” Castiel closes the fridge and leans against it. 

 

“Yeah, I told you a secret of mine and I hope you’ll keep it, like I plan to keep yours.” Michael bites into his sandwich again, chewing with vigor. 

 

Castiel takes a deep breath before he thinks about talking. “Okay, i’ll tell you. You have to promise not to tell anyone else or make me look bad by twisting it around, and using it for whatever cruel purpose you can think of.” 

 

Michael shrugs his shoulders, prompting Castiel to put his hand on his hip. “Fine, I won’t do whatever you just said. Promise!”

 

“There’s this kid named Dean Winchester….” 

 

“You mean geek Dean with the huge glasses that I caught picking his nose in like middle school. That guy!”

 

Castiel slaps his hand on the counter. “Yeah, that guy. You’re awful by the way. Anyway, he gets picked on alot. Mostly by Alistair and jerks, but it’s relentless. I want to help him, like I want to be there for him. He shut me down though today and it made me mad. I didn’t even know why i’m so angry about it.  _ He _ should want my help. I just don’t get why he turned  _ me _ down.”

 

Michael licks his lips menacingly and nods his head in understanding. “Bro, I need to ask this before I give any advice. Are you gay?”

 

“No, what the fuck!” Castiel throws his arms over his chest and tries to reflect the comment by continuing.“I just want to help him. That doesn’t make me gay.”

 

“Whatever. Well, if he doesn’t want your help Cas then he doesn’t want your help. You can’t make someone do what they don’t want to do. Since you're like me though that comment probably went in one ear and out the other. So, I wouldn’t let up. I would keep pestering him until he took my help anyway.” Michael gets up from the table and extends his arms out to Castiel. “Piggy back ride up the stairs.”

 

“No fucking way. You have two legs just like I do. You’re heavy fatass.” Castiel sits down at the dining room table and puts his head in his hands. He waits a few seconds before looking up to meet Michaels sad looking gaze and limp arms. “Thank you for helping me though.”

 

“No problem bro. I’m going to go out though for a few hours. Cover for me with the parentals. Tell them i'm on a school break or something. Make some shit up, you're smart or whatever.” Michael grabs his keys from off the couch in the living room and jogs out through the garage. 

 

Castiel checks his phone that’s been continuously vibrating in his pocket. He has several text messages and a voicemail. He filters through the messages deleting as he goes. They’re all from Hael anyway. He kicks the leg of his chair and gets up with a grunt. He might as well get his ass to practice. 

 

Castiel drives to the football field and parks next to Benny and Victor. He grabs his football gear and cleats out of the back of his trunk. He walks onto the field meeting the rest of the team who are doing stretches and drills. “Novak! How nice of you to join us.”

 

Castiel flinches at the sound of the booming voice of his football coach. Coach Uriel jogs over to meet Castiel, and places a strong grip on Castiel’s shoulder and squeezes hard. “If I notice you trying to skip practice again you’ll be benched, captain or not. Suit up!”

 

Castiel slinks away from Uriel's grip and runs to the bathrooms to change. He takes his time putting on all the gear to avoid some of the drills. He finally comes out once the team is in the middle of running laps around the field. Uriel smiles at Castiel with a cheshire grin from where he’s standing by the benches.”Join the rest of the team. We’re running twenty. Finish with them or they do twenty more. I believe they’re on lap five so you better get to moving.” 

 

Castiel rushes to join in line with everyone else but bullets ahead to make his five. He’s winded by the time he makes his five, and he’s still behind by three. He stays at the same pace exhausting himself to make the laps. He doesn’t want to cost the team to overwork themselves on account of his mistakes and lollygagging around. Once he reaches fifteen laps the team is on seventeen. He should give every single person he passes a look to let them know to slow down, but he’s pretty sure Uriel told them all if they slow they’ll do the extra twenty anyway. Castiel picks up speed almost tripping over his own feet a couple times, but he manages to finish with the rest of the team. He’s exhausted and collapses immediately when the team stops. Uriel just laughs at everyone with his maniacal evil villain laugh that grates Castiel’s nerves. Benny rushes up to Castiel and hands him a gatorade to quench his dry palette. Castiel nods his head in gratefulness at the gesture. Victor pats him on the back and sits on a nearby bench. Uriel takes his place in front of the team and folds his arm preparing the team to be all ears to whatever he has planned next. “Now, good show of sportsmanship from Castiel. I want to see that same sportsmanship when you run five more laps on account of Mister Winchester showing up at the end of the party.” 

 

Everyone groans including Castiel. Castiel begins to stand to his feet with sighs of pain coming from him that he didn’t even know he was capable of. His body feels like it's on fire. Sam doesn’t even acknowledge Uriel though as he passes him up and heads straight for Castiel. “What the hell did you do man?!?”

 

Heads snap in Sam and Castiel’s direction as Sam pushes Castiel back down to the ground. Castiel puts his arms up defensively. “I don’t want any trouble. I’m too tired.”

 

“Well, you got trouble. What the fuck did you do to Dean?” Sam balls his fists up at his sides and grinds his teeth making his jaw flex. Castiel doesn’t even try to try to look intimidated at all which might make Sam more furious than he already is. “I didn’t do anything to Dean. It was my girlfr...Hael.”

 

“Stay away from Dean!” Sam raises his fist to strike Castiel, but Uriel catches it in mid air. 

 

“Go home Sam! Come back when you have your head on straight.” Uriel lets go of Sam's hand when he knows for sure that Sam has calmed down enough to not be violent. Sam throws his fist back down to his sides and rakes his eyes over his shocked teammates. He turns and leaves in a huff leaving everyone silent including Castiel. Uriel draws the attention back on him by blowing his whistle. “Alright everyone screw the laps and hit the showers. We have a big game coming up against Richmond so I need _ everyone  _ to be in the game.”


	7. What's The Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delivering late! Happy reading!

Castiel walks into the empty living room expecting his parents to be there. When he hears footsteps he straightens up and drops his gym bag on the ground. “Son, where were you? I wanted you to give me a play by play of your practice. What type of drills did Coach Uriel have you doing today?”

 

Castiel scrunches his eyebrows and grimaces as he’s pulled into a bone crushing hug. “Hey dad. Where’s mom?”

 

“She’s out in the garden or somewhere. You know Naomi can’t sit still for shit. So, practice what’s going on with the practice?” Zachariah sits down on one of the couches and pats the spot next to him. Castiel looks at the spot, but continues to stand. “Running, hurdles, tackling the usual stuff. That’s it. Can I go to my room now?”

 

“Why are you in such a rush that you can’t talk to your old man?” Zachariah squints his eyes looking for a clue to Castiel’s evasiveness.

 

“It’s nothing, really. I promise. I’m just tired.” Castiel pivots from one foot to the other to take the edge off his sore feet. Zachariah grunts and waves Castiel away. “Be down for dinner. Your mother’s cooking tonight and she expects everyone to eat including you, and I know your good for nothing brother is back home. Text him and tell him he better be home before seven.”

 

Castiel nods his head and picks his bag back up. He trudges up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him. He throws his bag in the closet and pounces on his bed. He can’t believe that Sam almost hit him, and embarrassed him in front of all of their teammates. He should be mad, but for some reason he isn’t. What the hell is up with the Winchesters and his emotional constipation when it comes to being angry at them. He digs his phone out of his pocket and texts his brother that the gig is up. He also sends a group text to Benny, Victor, Bart, and Inias. He usually would send one to Sam too, but after what happened earlier that’s not happening today.  He texts them to meet him at Clear Lake at nine tonight. Night swimming sounds delicious, and it’ll give him some much needed time to blow off his problems and just hang out. He nods off after a while of looking through his instagram notifications, and wakes up to pounding on his door. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and throws his legs over the side of his bed. Zachariah comes barging in the room without further warning. Castiel rolls his eyes at his rude behavior. “I was coming downstairs dad.”

 

“Before we go downstairs, I want to show you something.” Zachariah walks out of the room, leaving the door open for Castiel to follow. Castiel gets up, grabbing his cellphone and keys and walks out of his room. He closes the door slowly and looks down both sides of the hallway to figure out where Zachariah roamed off to. Zachariah peeks his head out of the room he shares with Naomi and gestures for Castiel to hurry. Castiel trudges to the room and Zachariah closes the door behind him. Castiel feels weird being in his parents room where he’s pretty sure they have….ugh! Castiel shakes the thought from his head and focuses back on his father, who’s digging through his closet. “Why are we doing this right now?”

“I’m showing you something that’s going to motivate you for a lifetime son.” Zachariah walks out of the closet holding a golden statue with a tiny football player on top of it. “Now this son, is the Championship trophy for the greatest football game that has ever been played at Bridgemont. Remember, I always told you about that game as one of your bedtime stories. Remember?”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes at the overbearing man standing in front of him. His father tries to cling so hard to the times he was actually worth listening to. “Yes dad, I remember. It’s all you talk about it.”

 

“It was the fourth quarter and Tucker was wide open. I saw my shot and I just released and let the ball flail out of my arms into the open. I held my breath and before I knew the whole crowd was on their feet stomping and hollering…..those were the days. Anyway, this is motivation. You can win one of these son. It looks good on your college applications and you’d make your old man proud of you. Here, feel it.”

 

“I’m not going to touch the trophy. Please don’t make me touch the stupid trophy.” Castiel clams up when Zachariah practically pushes the trophy into his face. Castiel puts his thumb on the trophy to appease his father and gets up with a quick bounce. “Nice chat, I’ll remember the lesson. I’m going to go the lake before dinner, is that okay? I’m meeting some of the guys.”

 

“Did you do your homework and all that junk?” Zachariah shines the trophy, erasing the smudge mark Castiel’s thumb left.

 

“Yeah, can I?” Castiel waits for an answer as he stands by the door.

 

“I don’t care.” Zachariah waves Castiel off and Castiel rushes out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He quickly tacks down the stairs passing his mother who’s standing in the kitchen sipping on wine. He pauses to look her over, observing she’s buzzed out of her mind because he can see it in her eyes. He shakes his head and leaves out the door, slamming it behind him. He jumps in his car and pulls out of the driveway, setting a good pace to not burn out the daylight that’s threatening to leave the pink and blue skies. He turns on his radio and immediately turns it off when he hears the crap coming out of his car speakers. He wishes he had cd’s to play in his car. He should burn some when he gets time. His car hits bumps and flings rocks as his car drives over the rocky trail, leading into Clear Lake. He sees some of the guys already there sitting on rocks and talking while showing each other their phones. He turns off his car and gets out walking up to the rowdy teenagers that he calls his friends. “Hey Cas!”

 

Castiel waves to Benny and Victor and flips off Bart when Bart makes an obscene gesture at him in greeting. “Hey fuckers! Why aren’t you guys swimming? I thought that’s what we came out here for.”

 

Benny shakes his head and digs into a cooler that’s beside him. “We came out here to drink.” Benny hands Castiel one of the Budweisers out of the cooler and then takes a sip from his bottle. Castiel pops open the bottle quickly with his keys, since he’s not unaccustomed to drinking and takes a sip. He looks out at the water that’s swaying because of the open breeze that’s hitting his face. He sighs to himself in contemptment and tries to calm his nerves. Victor throws a small pebble at him to get his attention. “Come sit down instead of being a weirdo. This isn’t a Budweiser commercial stop trying so hard to land the part.”

 

Castiel walks over and climbs on an open rock in front of Victor. Victor stares at him and then downs the rest of his bar. “So, what was up with Winchester today?”

 

Castiel almost chokes on the sip he has in his mouth. “I don’t know. I’m trying to figure out the same thing.”

 

Benny laughs heartily and then kicks Castiel’s shin. “You know what happened. You were perving on his nerdy ass brother. What’s the little losers name again? Oh that’s right, Dean!”

 

Bart and Benny laugh while Victor shrugs his shoulders and then cracks open another beer. Castiel immediately kicks Benny right back before scrutinizing him. “He’s not a loser and I wasn’t perving on him. I was just trying to talk to him.”  

 

Bart clears his throat and coughs covering up the word ‘loser’ in the process. Castiel splashes him with beer before drinking some. “What are you fucking twelve. Who even says that shit anymore?”

 

Bart sticks his tongue out at Castiel before getting up and walking off toward a nearby bush. Castiel turns away and sighs in disgust. “Yeah, he’s fucking twelve. Why do we even hang out with him anyway. He’s your guy's’ friend, not mine.”

 

Victor laughs at the that and clinks Castiel’s second beer making it foam and bubble over. Castiel puts his mouth around the rim to catch the spillage. Benny draws Castiel’s attention back to him. “You're right, he is our friend, unlike Dean who’s yours. I don’t know why you even bother with that kid. He’s just going to bring your popularity down to where people are going to want to start beating your ass.”

 

Castiel scrunches his eyebrows and takes another sip of his beer. “I don’t care about all that. I don’t do labels. People are people.”

 

Benny laughs before picking up a pebble. “Yeah right, you weren’t saying all that shit when we were in middle school and you were wearing those wack ass light up skechers. You were calling yourself a nerd for weeks when we finally threw you in our group.”

 

Castiel looks at the pebble that soars in the air and hits Bart in the head. He chuckles a little bit, but gives Benny a serious look when he talks. “That was different.”

 

“Yeah, whatever you say. I bet you a hundred bucks…..no matter of fact I bet you my future championship ring that you couldn’t change Dean and make him popular. He’s going to be a nerd until the day he dies. He’ll be forty and wheeling around a virgin with a pocket protector attached to his wheelchair.” Benny laughs and Bart joins him as he comes back, zipping up his pants.

 

“I want to get in on that. I bet my ring too.” Bart high fives Benny. Benny looks at his hand afterwards and fixes his face in a look of disgust. He quickly wipes his hand on Bart's shirt.

 

“Gross dude! Anyway, what do you say Castiel? You want to take that bet. You don’t even have to give up anything. Your face when I win will be payment enough.” Benny puts his hand out for Castiel to shake and Castiel stares at it for a few seconds. He pushes Benny’s hand away. “Dean isn’t something to bet on. Like I said he’s a person.”

 

Benny puts his hand out again. “That’s because you know you're going to lose. Like I said Dean is a loser who will be a nerd to the day he dies, and you're not too far from him.”

 

Castiel pushes Benny’s hand away again before standing up. “I’m not shaking your fucking hand because Bart put piss on it, but you're on. Dean will be worshiped by the time i’m done with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://ajacentlee.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Come chat it up with me.


	8. Let's Play Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI: Alistair Is fine

“Here boy, you don’t know the half of what I had to do to get these.” John hands Dean a glasses case that has green diamonds going across the front. “If you're going to be fighting again take your glasses off beforehand.”

 

“If I take them off, I won’t be able to see anything.” Dean stares at his dad intently.

 

“If you're not going to fight back, you don’t need to see.” John reaches across the passenger side of the Impala and opens the door. “Now get out, I got to go to work. If something happens just walk home. Tell the school I gave you permission. I can’t afford to get off work to come get you, not until I make it up with some overtime. Bobby’s close, but he’ll still fire my ass.”

 

Dean grabs the door handle and opens the door the rest of the way. “Thanks….John.”

 

“Mmhm.” John waits until Dean shuts the door and then speeds off, leaving Dean on the curb of Bridgemont High. Sam rode to school with some of his teammates leaving Dean to endure the awkward trip with John. Usually the silence is filled with football chatter or talk about girls that want to date Sam. Dean opens the glasses case and takes out the new pair of glasses. They’re the same as his old ones, but what did he expect? He's as blind as a bat and the pair is the only one the eye doctor had that could handle his prescription. Dean was just glad they didn’t have to put in really thick coke bottle lenses. He slides the glasses onto his face and puts the broken ones inside the case. He puts the case in his new backpack that John also had to buy him. Since Alistair took over Dean’s locker and Charlie’s is cluttered a backpack was the only reasonable solution. He had to practically beg John about that too. This in turn led to a heated argument, or in Dean’s case a yelling at from John about how money doesn’t grow on trees. Dean walks up to the school doors, ignoring the hollering and the hooping from the students in front of the building. He tries to make himself as small as possible, even though he’s 6’1, while walking down the hallway. He finds Charlie at her locker gawking at some girl across from her that’s bent over at her own locker. Dean comes up beside her and knocks on her locker door, distracting her from her obvious peeking. Charlie shuts her locker quickly, giving Dean a devilish glare. “What up Dean!”

 

Dean stares at her before Charlie backs down and adjusts her glasses. “Sorry, I mean hi. I forgot you don’t dabble in the _lingo._ ”

 

“So, I had homework last night, just in case you were wondering where I was.” Dean walks beside Charlie to the cafeteria to get breakfast. They pass people talking at lockers and running down the hallways, roughhousing and being obnoxious.

 

Charlie smiles at Dean and waves him off.  “I was worried a little bit, but I kind of figured it was something like that. If it’s not homework you're usually online with me, or enduring small talk with John and Sam.”

 

Dean waits a couple seconds to ask about the brunette who Charlie had goo goo eyes for. “So, why were you staring down that girl back there? You have something I should know about?”

 

“It’s not staring someone down if they can’t see you.” Charlie and Dean laugh in unison as they enter the cafeteria. They find an empty table near the coke machines and Dean takes out his books. “You getting an early jump start again?”

 

Dean clicks the pen in his hands and writes his name on the top of his history paper. “Yes, it’s better to be ahead in homework. I learned that lesson in like eighth grade when Danny the Dick beat me up, and I missed like four days of school. I had homework up to my neck when I came back and barely skated by with an A- overall.”

 

Charlie stares at Dean without saying a word before she jumps up to go stand in line. Dean continues his paper until someone sits down across from him. He sighs before looking up to meet Castiel’s nervous and anticipating gaze. “Can I help you? I thought I made it clear the first time, I don’t want to talk to you.”

 

Dean watches Castiel get up slowly and walk away from the table. Dean snickers to himself at Castiel's poor attempt to talk to him. Dean goes back to his paper but stops again when Castiel comes back and sits down in the same spot. “You know what, no. I’m not taking no for an answer. I’m trying to help you. I want to talk to you.”

 

Dean clicks his pen again before sticking the end in his mouth out of habit. He hears an audible gasp from Castiel who’s fixating on Dean's incessant chewing. Dean takes the pen from his mouth; feeling embarrassed and sets it down on top of his paper. “Okay, what do you want to talk to me about?”

 

Castiel freezes like a deer looking at headlights before he clears his throat. “Wow, I thought you would have told me to go away again.”

 

Dean waves his hands in front of Castiel’s face in a hurry this along kind of way. “I’m going to tell you to go away if you don’t get out with what you want.”

 

Castiel takes a gulp that makes his Adam’s apple bob. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the arcade with me later.”

 

Dean looks taken aback for a moment. Did Castiel really just ask him on a date? Dean Winchester has never been on a date in his life. He’s not really sure what to do at this moment. Dean opens his mouth to speak before being interrupted by Bartholomew. Bartholomew comes up and slaps Castiel on the back. “Hey ass, what are you doing talking to this _nerd_?”

 

Dean frowns before grabbing his books. “I’m not doing this today. If this was your end game then I won’t be a part of it.”

 

Dean hears footsteps padding behind him. Castiel calls out his name and begs him to stop, but Dean’s not having it today. How could he be so stupid? Castiel would never ask him out on a date. Dean heads to his first class, dragging his feet on the linoleum floor the whole way there.

 

Dean watches as the Impala pulls up on the curb and John unlocks the passenger door. Dean opens it and slides in, closing the door behind him. John drives away from the school not looking back. “Is Sam riding with one of his teammate’s home?”

 

“Sam has practice. Don’t you have one of those debate team things to go to tonight?” John looks anxious for some reason, but he keeps his eyes on the road as he waits for an answer.

 

“No, it’s next week on Thursday. We’re you thinking about coming to it?” Dean shies away from John's harsh glance and looks through the front windshield at the passing cars.

 

“I think Sam has a game that day. I think it’s their first big game. I’ll have to ask him, if he doesn’t have one I’ll be there.”

 

Dean fidgets with his fingers. He knows John’s not coming. He never does. John pulls into the driveway of their house and Dean hops out. He starts walking to the front door before John yells for him to stop, rolling down his window in the process. “Aren’t you forgetting something? Here.”

 

Dean walks back to the car and grabs the money from John’s hand. “I’ll be home around midnight sometime.”

 

Dean watches the Impala speed out of the driveway and back down the street. He sighs before looking at the crumpled fifty dollar bill in his hand. Pizza it is, again. Dean heads inside the house, dropping his backpack on the kitchen table. He finished all of his homework at school, so he has nothing to do. He trudges up the stairs and into his room. He can’t even waste time cleaning his room because it’s pretty much spotless. He could take a shower and masturbate, but he has no sexual urges at all right now. Maybe it’s the rejection he faced today at breakfast. He walks back down the stairs towards the living room, planning on watching a documentary before the doorbell rings. He turns a full 360 turn, debating on whether to answer it because they usually don’t have guests. Guests only come for Sam and he’s gone which makes Dean nervous as hell. He makes his way over to the door to ask who it is. He gets no response and there's no peephole on the door anymore since John accidently covered it in paint during restorations a year ago, so he opens it slowly. He peeks around the door to meet blue eyes staring back at him. He opens the door the rest of the way. Castiel is leaning on the door frame, but startles not expecting the door to be open that quickly. Dean scrunches his face up in confusion. “What are you doing here? Most importantly how the hell do you know where I live?”

 

Castiel straightens up dusting himself off like a nervous puppy. “Sam’s my teammate and your brother. It wasn’t that hard to put two and two together. Plus, I’ve dropped him off here numerous times after parties. I meant what I said earlier.”

 

Dean puts his hands across his chest. “What that I’m a nerd. I think we’ve established this _over and over_.”

 

Castiel laughs, making Dean's insides churn. He doesn’t know whether it’s out of disgust or nervousness. “No, I mean, I want to take you to the arcade.”

 

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to be at practice. Why are you here?”

 

“I skipped it!”

 

“Won’t you get in trouble though?” Dean rests his hand on the door gently.

 

“They have a stand in quarterback that needs practice anyway. The coach isn’t going to care. Come on Dean! Come to the arcade with me. I’m not taking no for an answer.” Castiel puts his hands together like he’s praying and Dean is a god. Dean smiles at the thought.

 

“Fine, but I want to eat too. I also don’t want to pay for any of it.” Dean grabs his keys off the kitchen counter and locks the front door behind him. Castiel looks ghastly, but only nods his head in agreement. Dean follows Castiel out to the silver BMW that’s parked in Dean’s driveway. He’s never seen a car this nice in all of his existence. It’s even a convertible. He wonders if Castiel will judge him if he asks to put the top down. He might as well since he’s been judged his whole life. What’s one more person’s stupid opinion? Dean opens the door and slides in. “Hey, can we put the top down?”

 

Castiel looks up from fastening his seatbelt and puts the key in the ignition, turning it slightly and pushing a button on his dash. Dean is amazed when the top goes back like a machine. A laugh escapes his throat and he blushes from embarrassment. Great, now he looks like a fifteen year old girl on a Ferris wheel. Castiel stares and then smiles shyly at him. Dean buckles his seatbelt as Castiel starts the car and reverses out of the driveway. “My car is your car. Feel free to fidget with the radio. I’m not going to judge you. I’m into pretty much everything.”

 

Dean looks at the knobs on the radio and finds he’s suddenly intimidated. Not at touching the car, but at his taste in music and the fact that Castiel is going to surely make fun of him for it. Dean turns the radio on while Castiel coasts down the street. He fidgets enough that he finds his favorite radio station quickly. The radio station plays a mixture of New-Age, Celtic, and World. It helps Dean relax while he does his homework. Castiel stares at the radio when Enya booms out of the speakers. Dean looks down at the floor pensively, expecting Castiel to turn it off altogether. He only looks back up when Castiel’s hand flies to the radio and instead of turning it off, he turns it up. “Like I said before, I don’t judge.”

 

Dean smiles at him and doesn’t miss how Castiel swerves a little. Dean relaxes into the seat and lets the wind whip through his hair. Dean’s never been to the arcade so when they pull up to the mall he finds himself anxious. Why is he so nervous? It’s just a freaking arcade and it’s only Castiel. Dean opens his door and gets out slowly, wiping the small beads of sweat from his forehead secretly. He walks beside Castiel up to the entrance. A couple of kids from their high school spot them and wave to Castiel. Castiel waves back and winks at them. The kids look at Dean like he’s an outcast and continue walking. Dean doesn’t take it personal after all he doesn’t know them and he is someone they don’t associate themselves with. They make it to the arcade entrance and walk in. Dean touches literally everything. Everything is lighting up and pinging at him. Games are talking to him as he passes. Castiel laughs when Dean almost knocks him over, jumping when an arm wrestling machine’s hand flies at him. Castiel grabs him by the shoulders and leads him to the counter. Dean looks over the many toys and trinkets on the shelves behind the counter. He sees a neat Rubik’s cube that costs 150 tokens. He also sees various stuffed animals. Castiel talks to the woman at the counter and exchanges cash for tokens. Castiel splits them up and hands Dean the majority of them. “What do you want to play?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never been to an arcade before. What do you recommend?” Dean jingles the tokens that are now in his pocket.

 

“How about we start with some skee ball? It was my mom’s favorite when she use to bring me here. It’s the easiest game and great for starters.”

 

Castiel steers Dean towards the skee ball machines and puts a token in two machines that are side by side each other. “This is all you do.”

 

Castiel picks up a ball and rolls it up the ramp. The ball pops up and drops in the hole that has a fifty under it. “See, I just got fifty points off that one ball. Try to get as many points as you can. That’s more tickets.”

 

Dean nods as he picks up one of the white skee balls and rolls it down the ramp. It pops up and drops in the twenty. Dean picks up another ball and tries again this time rolling the ball a little harder. The ball pops up and drops in the hundred. The machine pings and lights up with all kinds of noises, making Dean laugh. He keeps going rolling ball after ball. He manages to get 800 points and the machine coughs out eight tickets. When he looks up Castiel is staring at him in amusement. Dean automatically blushes. “What?”

 

“Nothing, I’m just glad to see that you're enjoying yourself.” Castiel’s eyes leave Dean and return to his game.

 

“I know you want to make fun of me or something. So, just go ahead. Do it.” Dean sighs in frustration. “I can find a ride home. This was stupid.”

 

Castiel puts his arm on Dean’s shoulder, stopping him from leaving. Castiel turns Dean around to where they’re facing each other. “If I invited you here to do that, I wouldn’t be any better than any other asshole. I’m not like that.”

 

Dean smiles shyly as he looks away. He chances another look at Castiel who’s now biting his lip. “Ok.”

 

Castiel lets go of Dean’s arm and grabs another skee ball. Dean puts two tokens in the machine again and grabs the first ball that shoots down the ramp. Dean finds himself having fun for the first time in he doesn’t know how long. Laughing with Castiel is like second nature. His fun doesn’t last long as he hears the evil snarl and sneer of Alistair’s voice as he approaches from behind them. “Look what we have here.”

 

Castiel drops his skee ball and jumps on the defensive, leaving Dean in shock. “Before you even start, you might want to walk away.”

 

“Oooo, big bad Castiel. What are you going to do about it shrimp?” Alistair pushes Castiel, making the back of Castiel’s knees hit the machine.

 

“If you don’t walk away right now I’m going to tell Darla. You and I know that you don’t want that.” Castiel crosses his arms.

 

Alistair backs away with his arms up in surrender. “Whatever freak.”

 

Dean watches Alistair take one look at him and walk away. “Wow that was amazing!”

 

Castiel takes his phone out of his pocket, checking it once before putting it back in his pocket. “No problem.”

 

Dean blushes slightly. “Who’s Darla?”

 

Castiel chuckles. “His mom, he lives down the block from me. His mom and dad are pretty vicious, not in the violent way but the nonsensical way. They believe in harsh and unusual punishments. You mention his mom or dad and he just cowers. I had to use them against him when we were younger.”

 

“Thank you.” Dean follows Castiel to the next game, smiling the whole way there. The money John gave him is still burning in his pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chill with me on Tumblr. We can chat about all the different stuff I'm writing.
> 
>  
> 
> [Click Here!](tumblr.com/blog/ajacentlee)


	9. Who The Hell Is He?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the feedback that I'm getting on this fic. I hope that you all continue to love this fic like I do. Leave comments and kudos. It's energy for me to produce more chapters, especially comments. Happy reading!

John comes home at midnight, as usual, the only difference is Dean meeting him. Dean is usually in the bed by ten. Having no social life will do that to a person. John stares Castiel down as Dean climbs out of the silver BMW. Castiel stares back at John but looks away to avoid being caught staring. Dean thinks it’s ridiculous, it’s not like John can see him anyway, or so he hopes. Dean waves bye to Castiel as he pulls away from the curb and speeds off down the street. John eyes the whole scene suspiciously. Dean knows John wants to say something, but he’s also secretly praying that he doesn’t. Dean’s prayers go unanswered when John clears his throat. “Where were you boy?”

 

“I went to the arcade with a...friend.” Dean rubs his arms lightly to hide away from John.

 

“Wasn’t that Sam’s friend, the quarterback?” John steps closer to Dean making Dean back away.

 

_Oh shit, he saw him._

 

“Yeah?” Dean tries to walk past John, but John sidesteps in his way.

 

“What are _you_ doing with him?” John rubs his chin, glaring daggers at Dean’s small frame.

 

“He’s my friend...John.” Dean tries to walk past John again, but John prevents it.

 

“Where was he when that bully rearranged your face? You better not be doing anything weird, Dean. I mean it!”

 

“I’m not! I have homework I have to do.” Dean finally maneuvers past John and runs into the house. He passes Sam who is sitting in the kitchen eating a slice of pizza and runs straight upstairs into his room. Dean flings himself onto his bed. He lets John’s words get into his head and cloud his version of tonight. Instead of seeing tonight as fun and..romantic, he sees it as a pity party now. Like, Castiel was just doing it because he’s _Sam’s_ brother. He lifts his head up and punches at his pillow a couple times. Dean hears two small raps on the door before Sam peeks his head inside. “Were you really out past 10:00? I need to hear about this.”

 

Sam slides his body inside the room and shuts the door behind him, standing close by it for a quick getaway in case things get ugly. “What’s going on? John came in pissed throwing his bags around and you came in running….”

 

“Nothing Sam. Can you just go away?” Dean throws one of his throw pillows in the direction of the door.

 

“No, I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.” Sam sits down on the floor beside Dean’s bed. Dean peers at him over his pillow. “I went out, okay.”

 

“And…..?”

 

“I went to the arcade with Castiel.”

 

“Okay, that’s it! I told his ass if he messes with you again…” Sam moves to get off the floor but Dean sits up.

 

“Don’t Sam! It wasn’t him. Castiel and I had a...good time. I enjoyed his company. It’s John.”

 

“What about John?”  Sam eases himself back down in his spot.

 

“He’s an asshole. He always puts me at the bottom of the totem pole. The only time he’s interested in me is when I get out of another boy’s car.”

 

“You know what screw him. Let him think what he wants to think, Dean. Don’t let it bother you. You want me to go say something to him? He’ll listen to me.”

 

Dean stares past Sam, fixating on his room's door. “No, it's okay. It’ll only make things worse.”

 

“Alright, if you want to drop it, I'll drop it. So, do you umm…..like Cas?” Sam smirks as Dean's face heats up.

 

“I would like my room back please.” Dean gives Sam the biggest death glare he can possibly manage.

 

“I get the hint. There's pizza downstairs if you want any. I bought it so you wouldn't have to. Night bitch.”

 

Dean watches as Sam leaves the room. Once he’s alone he whispers a small. “Night jerk.”

* * *

Dean walks the halls of Bridgemont high alone the next morning. Charlie is sick, or so she says. It just happens to be a coincidence that Gilda Peterson, the girl Charlie has been talking about nonstop lately, is also sick today. Dean shies away from the cliques of people scattered around random lockers. He crosses through to make it to Freshman Hall where the cafeteria is, it’s also the place where he finds Sam and Castiel having a rather animated conversation. He can’t help the fear that rises in his chest as his feet carry him over to where their huddled. “Sam! What are you two talking about?”

 

Sam laughs and slaps Dean on the shoulder, making Dean wince in pain. “I was just telling Castiel where to buy the best steak at. We were maybe also talking about Clear Lake…..and that you’ve never been there.”

 

“Why would you be talking about that?” Dean pushes his glasses up on his face.

 

“Castiel thinks it’s a good idea for you to finally go.” Sam looks towards Castiel for help in trying to persuade Dean.

 

“Yeah, I was going to mention it to you later on. Would you like to go after me and Sam get out of football practice? You can come with us and watch until it’s over.” Castiel fidgets with his fingers while Dean takes a couple seconds to nod his head in agreement. “Yeah, okay. I’ll go.”

 

Castiel smiles and then walks away. Sam mockingly laughs as he walks away, leaving Dean in front of the cafeteria. Dean walks through the double doors and heads towards the breakfast line.

* * *

Dean stands outside, beside the school building. Castiel is supposed to be doubling back to pick him after dropping some of the other football players off at the stadium. Dean’s just about to give up hope when Castiel’s car gleams as it turns the corner and pulls up beside the curb. Dean walks to the car, opens the door, and gets in. Castiel gives him a shy smile and then puts the car in drive. Dean’s actually embarrassed to think that he’s never been to the school’s football stadium before. John passes it every morning on his ride to school, but he’s never actually been inside of it. Castiel turns into a paved parking lot and parks his car where the other cars are parked in a clump. They both get out, and Castiel stays in front of Dean the whole time as they make their way inside the stadium. When Dean climbs the steps that align with the bleachers he slows down to gawk in amazement. The stadium is huge compared to what he thought. It’s decorated in the school's colors. Gold outlines the black scoreboard, the bleacher seats are black with gold trim underneath them, the field has lush green grass that’s freshly cut, Bridgemont is painted in gold letters in a black spray painted end zone. The field even has a huge sculpture of a panther’s mouth that’s connected to the entrance of the locker rooms. Dean guesses it’s a part of their running entrance at the beginning of a game. The field is amazing. Now that he’s looking at it up close, he really does understand now why Becky Rosen protests outside of the principle’s office about budget cuts towards academics to serve the athletics department. He just thought that she was taking her position on the debate team too seriously. He should really start paying more attention to Becky. Dean picks a seat in one of the middle row of bleachers. He waves Castiel off, and Castiel runs through the huge panther sculpture. Thirty minutes go by and football players run through the sculpture and out onto the field. Dean recognizes Sam first, number 89. He can’t miss the height on him. According to Sam, he’s the tallest player on the team. Sam waves to him, causing number 82 to join him. Dean guesses it's Castiel so he waves back. Then number 05 walks over and hits number 82. Number 05 takes off his helmet and waves to Dean. It’s Castiel, so who is number 82. Dean recognizes Bart when he takes his helmet off to confront Castiel. Ewww, why is Bart waving to him? Castiel pushes Bart’s chest and they both put their helmets back on. Dean has already had enough of this. He doesn’t know what’s going on and he can’t follow who’s who once they all start running. He takes his glasses off to clean them with his rag he keeps in his pocket. This is the moment that Dean wishes he had a book to read or a cell phone. He figured having a cell phone was meaningless when he only talks to Charlie and some of the members of the debate team. Maybe he should reconsider and beg John for one. Dean settles back into his bleacher seat. It’s a good thing that the bleachers are shaped like actual rows of tiny chairs rather than a long straight line of metal. If they weren’t Dean would’ve ditched and went home a long time ago, blaming back pain for ditching. Dean’s attention wavers from the traffic that passes by going to and from the school, and the running football players. After an hour, practice is called and the coach is rounding up the players in a huddle. Dean stands up and begins to walk down the bleacher stairs and out of the stadium. He stops at the gate that leads to the parking lot to wait for Sam and Castiel. Dean adjusts his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. Dean freezes when a group of football players heads his way. Victor and Benny are among them. They pass right by him without even a glance in his direction, which Dean expected would happen. Even if Castiel is talking to him that doesn’t mean anyone else will. Sam and Castiel round the corner next and they're engrossed in a conversation. This is the most Dean has seen Sam talking to Castiel, he doesn’t know why that makes his stomach turn. Dean takes in the appearance of a grimy and sweaty Castiel. It shouldn’t turn him on this much to see a man covered in sweat that it drenches his dark brown hair into a black raven color. He should be disgusted frankly, but he’s far from it. Enough so that he has to cross his legs to hide his growing erection. Sam notices the gesture and laughs wholeheartedly. “Do you need to use the bathroom before we go, Dean.”

 

Dean waves him off turning down the offer. “No, I'm good.”

 

Sam stares at him contorting his eyebrows up in a frown. Dean can tell he’s thinking hard about the small counter, but brushes it off and heads to Castiel’s car. Castiel pats Dean on the shoulder and winks before following Sam. Deans' heart drops out of his chest. _Fuck!_ Sam jumps over the car’s side and into the backseat, leaving the passenger seat open for Dean. Dean waits for a second as he thinks about his second-grade teacher Mrs. Johnson in a swimsuit. Once his erection is no more he heads to Castiel’s car and get’s in the passenger seat. Castiel pulls out of the parking lot and heads towards Clear Lake. Dean has never been to Clear Lake in his life which is completely ridiculous since he’s lived here his whole life, but Castiel and Sam are right he’s overdue for a visit.

 

Dean steals glances at Castiel as he drives. Since the top is down, the wind whips his hair and dries it dark brown again. If Sam notices the casual glances that Dean is making, he doesn’t say anything about them. Castiel finally pulls off onto a bumpy, rocky trail that leads towards the water. Castiel makes sure to drive slower than normal so the rocks don’t kick up and take out someone's eyeball, but Dean can still hear them banging and clunking against the car’s metal frame. They stop at a little spot with huge rocks that multiple people are using as seats. Dean recognizes the people are members of the football team. He nervously gets out of the car and shuts the door. Castiel and Sam walk beside him as they approach the group. Bart is the first to look up at them. Bart climbs off the rock he’s sitting on. “Hey, what is he doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on my [Tumblr.](http://ajacentlee.tumblr.com) I have a lot of fics that I'm working on, and I'm dying to talk about them.


	10. Disguise To Please The Masses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so awful leaving you all with that cliffhanger. I'm so sorry. I also want to tell you all that angst is going to be here to stay for the next..mmmm four chapters probably. It's going to get messy, but rest assured that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Please stick with me. I will tag accordingly so if you want to bow out you can before you read something you don't want to. Happy reading!

“He has every right to be here. This lake is for everyone, Bart.” Sam declares as he takes Dean by the arm to guide him down the trail. Castiel nods in agreement as he walks behind them. Sam gestures for Dean to take a seat on one of the huge rocks. Bart surrenders silently, sitting back on his rock.Victor and Benny side glance Dean but don’t say anything to Sam in retaliation. Sam and Castiel find rocks of their own and pick up a conversation amongst themselves, leaving Dean out of it. Dean doesn’t mind really as long as no one says anything to him. He scans the lake for something interesting to look at. There's a gaggle of geese moving about in the middle of the lake, and it captures Dean’s attention for a short while until he hears his name. He searches for the person who wants his attention and blushes when Victor is staring right at him. “I said, what’s your deal?”

 

“My deal? I don’t have a deal.” Dean blushes again and starts to twiddle with his fingers. Victor brushes off Dean's response, continuing to talk. “I mean like what are you into? Do you party?”

 

Sam catches the end of what Victor asks and answers for Dean. “Hell yeah, he loves to party. Why?”

 

“Crowley is having one of his big blowouts. Rowena is going out of town and insists he has a get-together. I guess she thinks it will up her chances at becoming mayor if she pleases a bunch of teenagers. Do you really think our parents are going to listen to us about who they should vote for? It’s a dumb idea to leave your chances in the hands of teenagers, but it doesn’t matter to me. I heard the word party.” Victor remarks as he picks up a nearby stone.

 

Dean sweats a little as he tries to think of what to say next. He’s never partied, ever. He hasn’t even tasted a sip of liquor, no less beer. “Yeah, I definitely party. I think the last time I partied I...came up with the best arguments.”

 

Victor and Benny blink at each other before they start laughing in unison. Victor wipes away tears from his eyes before he chokes out his response. “You can argue a lot when you're drunk. You come up with the best shit to say.”

 

Dean chuckles nervously hoping that they know he’s referring to his debate team. Something is telling him though that it went over their heads. No matter, if they’re laughing and having a good time because of something he said then so be it. Dean wipes his sweaty hands on his pants before continuing. “So, do you all like pizza?”

 

Doesn't everyone like pizza? Simpleton’s usually like pizza. Benny, Victor, and Bart both spit out the same answer, yes. Dean looks to Sam and Castiel for help. They should chime in quickly before he tanks the conversation. Dean sighs in relief when Victor takes over. “Like I was saying though, I think the parties going to be pretty awesome. Remember last year Castiel, when we all ding dong ditched Crowley’s neighbors and got the cops called on us?”

 

Castiel laughs a little and then stares at Dean. Dean keeps the eye contact until Castiel looks away. What was that all about? Victor proceeds to tell the story and Dean laughs when everyone else laughs, but he’s not exactly following the story. His attention is on Castiel. Victor throws the stone in his hands at the lake. “So, what do you think Castiel? Should Dean come to Crowley’s get together?”

 

Castiel stutters trying to get out his answer. Dean hasn’t ripped his gaze away. He wonders if that’s what’s making Castiel so nervous to answer. If so, why would it be making him so nervous?

 

“Yeah, I think that would be great!” Castiel answers back, but he’s glowering at Victor as he says it. Dean isn’t following anything that’s happening right now. Should he be?

 

Sam pats Castiel on the back and they move onto another conversation. Dean finds himself relaxing, but he’s still on the edge like there’s a big joke going on that he’s not apart of.

* * *

 

The parties at nine and Dean finds himself in his closet at seven scouring at the hanging clothes. He has nothing to wear at all. The only items in his closet are the professional attire for his debate and FCCLA functions, and then a brief spread of casual clothes in makeshift drawers at the bottom of his closet. There is nothing in between that screams party attire. Dean rolls his eyes as he walks over to his room door to answer the knock. When he swings the door open he’s met by a woman he’s never seen before in his life. “Hey, I’m damage control.”

 

The woman plows past Dean and pushes into the room. Dean is highly offended. Who just barges into people’s personal spaces like that? He tries to tell the woman to get out, but a man barges in next, putting his hand up to high five Dean. When Dean doesn’t accept the invitation the man walks in as well to sit on Dean’s bed. Dean is fuming now. He fixes his face up to scream at the invaders but stops when he hears grunting out in the hallway. Dean pokes his head out to investigate and sees Castiel struggling to carry a bag of luggage. Sam comes out of his room to help and complain about the luggage knocking against his wall. Dean stands there with his mouth agape. “What is this?”

 

Castiel and Sam barge in and set the luggage down on Dean’s floor. Castiel nods at Sam in thanks before he turns towards Dean. “I thought you could ummm...use some help getting ready for the party. I brought people. This is my brother Michael. This is his girlfriend Meg.”

 

Dean waves to them timidly before Meg gets up to sit him down in his computer chair. “Ok first things first doll, you need to lose these glasses. Have you ever heard of contacts?”

 

“No, but I don’t…” Dean barely gets out before Meg takes off his glasses and tosses them. Michael catches them in mid-air and puts them in the glasses case sitting on Dean’s computer table.

 

“Don’t speak kid. I’m a professional, and we’re here to help.Trust me.” Meg then feels around in the luggage and pulls out a box with pink and black sparkles on it. “Don’t ask about the box it was a stupid Christmas present, and I have a hard time getting rid of sentimental things. Now, what’s your prescription?”

 

“My, uh right eye has a sphere of…”

 

“It doesn’t matter hun. Here just take these and try them on. You know how to wear them right? Do you need help?” Meg tosses a box of contacts at Dean, and Dean flounders to remove the box from his shirt. Now he has the chore of putting on everything with blurry as hell vision.

 

“Yeah, I know how to wear them, but is this exactly safe?”

 

“Sure, whatever. So, I’m thinking that red is probably your color your skin has a nice flush to it. We don’t want to drown that out. I’m even thinking of going a deeper red instead of a brighter red.” Meg digs through the luggage again, pulling out a burgundy button up. “You can thank Michael for the clothes. He went through his entire closet to find shit he doesn’t wear anymore.”

 

Dean stares at Michael curiously as Michael gives him a smile and a wink. Castiel rolls his eyes at the exchange between his brother and Dean. “Meg, don’t go overboard. Dean doesn’t need all that stuff.”

 

Meg tosses the shirt at Dean before shooing Castiel, Sam, and Michael out of the room. “No…. no, no, no...no ogling. Dean needs privacy. You all can go downstairs.”

 

Castiel, Sam, and Michael don’t put up any fuss as they depart from the room. Dean looks even more confused when Meg doesn’t leave. “Aren’t you going to go with them?”

 

“Hun, do you really think me seeing your goodies is going to matter? I’m with Michael and you’re obviously into men.” Meg walks over to Dean’s closet and goes through the makeshift drawers at the bottom. Dean doesn’t know whether to be offended or grateful that Meg has him figured out already.

 

“I guess not,” Dean answers as he shucks his school shirt on his bed. He throws the burgundy button up on and then waits for Meg to finish what she’s doing. It doesn’t take long before she’s throwing a pair of dark blue jeans at him. Dean holds the jeans up to inspect them. They’re frayed on the thighs and look horrible, or maybe that’s his eyes playing tricks. He can tell they’re a pair of Sam’s eighth grade hand me downs, and they’re embarrassing.  “I’m not wearing these.”

 

“Oh, yes you are. They’re Lucky Brand. Don’t you want to get lucky, Dean?” Meg saucily states, making Dean choke out a weak laugh.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and shimmies out of his jeans. Meg steals a peek, whistling in approval. “Stop looking! You know I'm seventeen, right?”

 

“Shaddup, I'm only three years older than you, and I wasn’t looking like that anyway. Calm down, tiger.” Meg goes back to rummaging through Dean’s closet.

 

“I feel stupid. This just isn’t me, I'm sorry.” Dean plops down in the computer chair. He opens the contact packages and begins to put them in his eyes. After several failed attempts he finally places them correctly in each eye. They’re comfortable enough, but they only help his vision slightly. It’s like everything has a jagged edge to it until he looks at it up close. This night is going to be a disaster, he can already tell. Meg tosses Dean another item to add to his ensemble. “Put these on.”

 

“Am I being recruited into the military or something. I never wear anything of John’s.” Dean eyes the black combat boots with a disgusted look.

 

“No Dean, you're not. They’ll go perfectly with Michael's old leather jacket.” Meg throws the jacket on the bed, waiting for Dean to take the boots out of her other hand.

 

Dean snatches them with a sigh and tugs them on over his black socks. He grabs the jacket and puts it on. He feels awkward with all this junk. Meg gives an approving hum before she sits Dean down in the computer chair again. “Next, we're going to do your hair. We can’t have you leaving to a party looking like a total mess, right?”

 

Dean simply nods as he looks at himself in the table top mirror Meg step up on his computer table. He doesn’t even look like himself. He doesn’t know whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Meg whips out mouse and hairspray from one of the bags of luggage. She starts messily tangling Dean’s hair with it, sweeping it over as she goes. The hairspray enters his mouth and he bites back a coughing fit. “Meg, go easy on the hairspray. Are you trying to kill me?”

 

“My mom always says, you know you're going to look good when something you put on tries to kill or injure you.” Meg stops tangling her fingers in Dean’s hair and spins the chair around facing her. “I think my work here is done. What can I say I'm a miracle worker.”

 

Dean stands up feeling off balance because of the clunky boots. He steps over the luggage and walks to the door, opening it and peeking out. No one is in the hallway. Everyone must be downstairs. Meg picks up her mirror and her makeup box. "Wear the clothes Michael gave you. They're good clothes."

 

“You're gonna be fine, kid.” She trudges downstairs after giving Dean a reassuring wink.

 

Dean feels nauseous. He’s really going to go through with this, and he’s scared as hell. He takes a minute to compose himself, taking deep breaths before he shuts his door and makes his way down the hallway. The stairs are going to be a bitch. He steps on the first step, freezing when he hears Meg talking. “I would like to introduce you to the new and improved, Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean closes his eyes and takes the next step blindly, catching the railing when he almost loses his balance. He opens his eyes and pushes on. He looks towards the living room where Sam, Michael, Meg, and Castiel are standing there patiently, waiting for him to make it down to the last step. He takes the next couple of steps quickly before looking back at them. He can’t help but notice the awestruck face of Castiel over the nonchalant face of his brother and the smiling faces of Meg and Michael. Dean smirks back at them as he continues his descent. He actually feels like a prince right now, which is really weird.

 

“Wow, Dean! You look….different.” Castiel stutters out.

 

Dean clammers into himself. “Like a good different or a bad different.”

 

“Definitely good.” Castiel scratches the back of his neck. Dean gapes his mouth open when he notices the slight tinge of pink on Castiel’s cheeks.

 

Sam slaps Dean on the back. “We need to get going, like now.”

 

Meg and Michael walk out of the house first with Dean, Sam, and Castiel following. Dean waves bye to Meg and Michael as they head out. Castiel starts up his BMW and waves Sam and Dean towards it. Once they’re all inside Castiel puts the top up and reverses out of the driveway. He puts the car in drive, easing his foot off the brake pedal. Castiel smiles at Dean. “Alright, let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on [Tumblr.](https://ajacentlee.tumblr.com/) It's pretty empty there, and I would love some company. Come chat with me.


	11. In Hot Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse except anxiety is a bitch. Hopefully I can finish this story up for you soon. I'm not abandoning this no matter what. No beta so all mistakes are my own. The language in this chapter is also pretty thick just a quick warning.

“I’ll be by you the entire night if you need me to.” Castiel squeezes Dean’s hand giving him reassurance. Dean squeezes back even though he knows that the promise is far from the truth. Castiel is popular and loved, there will be hundreds of people pulling him every which way as soon as they see him. Dean is just going to go with the motions. I mean, what else can he do. Sam hops out of the car first not bothering to wait for Dean or Castiel. Dean doesn’t mind, after all Sam has a life. He doesn’t have to be glued to Dean all the time. Dean follows closely behind Castiel as they walk hand in hand into the party. A part of Dean is telling him to let go. He doesn’t want to put a damper on Castiel’s cool. That’s the last thing that he wants to do. Dean can’t hear himself over the loud and obnoxious music. He never knew if he was a fan of hip hop or not, but if the music ringing in his ear right now is hip hop then he is definitely not a fan. People gawk as they notice Dean walking behind Castiel. He tries to smile at them to remain approachable, but he doesn’t think it’s working. He startles when there’s a tap on his shoulder from behind. He turns around slowly causing Castiel to turn with him. He wishes he hadn’t when he meets Hael’s icy smile. Castiel squeezes Dean’s hand tighter.

 

“Hey! Can we all talk outside for a minute?” Hael flicks her hand towards the direction of the back door. Dean nods slightly, and Castiel lets out a long sigh before leading the way. They push past people garnering the unwanted attention of some. Castiel slides the glass doors to the right and they all step out, closing the doors behind them. It doesn’t take long for Castiel to speak up first. “What is this about Hael?”

 

“I just wanted to...I just wanted to apologize for treating Dean like trash.” Hael pats Dean on the shoulder lightly to drive her point home. “I was just jealous and I...and I came to the realization that you and Castiel are cute as a couple. I think you deserve each other, and I don’t want to be in the way of that. Truce?”

 

Dean stares at Hael’s outstretched hand. _A couple?_ He grabs it, shaking timidly. “Truce, I guess.”

 

“What do you say Castiel? Things don’t have to be bad between us, do they?” Hael stretches her hand towards Castiel and Castiel shakes it, making sure his eyes don’t leave Hael’s.

 

“Great! I’ll see you two around then. Have fun and don’t drink too much.” Hael walks back into the party, leaving Dean and Castiel outside to ponder on what the hell just happened.

 

“I’m not even going to elaborate on that. You ready to head back inside now?” Castiel wipes his hand on his jeans.

 

Dean turns around to the crowd of eyes trained on them. He didn’t realize there was an audience, or a pool, or a hot tub. “How about you go ahead. I’ll be fine out here. I just need a little air.”

 

Castiel rubs at his chin before shrugging and walking back inside.

_That’s right Winchester, drive everyone away so you can be a loner._

 

Dean isn’t a loner for long as soon as a drink is being shoved in his face. “What’s this?”

 

Sam pushes the drink at him more. “It doesn’t matter what it is loser. I’m handing it to you so you know it’s safe, and we came here to have a good time. Did we not?”

 

Dean takes the drink and sips at it, rolling the liquid around in his mouth. After swallowing the toxic concoction he gags a little at the harsh taste. “I think it’s fair to say that you're trying to kill me instead of get me drunk, but it doesn’t matter.”

 

Sam slaps Dean on his back before skipping away towards the game of chicken that’s currently going down in the pool. Dean nurses the drink until he gets a light buzz going that teeters between fantastic and annoying. He taps his empty red cup with his fingernails before pushing back inside the house. He makes his way to the kitchen where the liquor is being poured in overwhelming quantities. He grabs a bottle of something and pours more into his red cup. Dean doesn’t know where Castiel is at, but hopefully he’s having fun.

 

Someone bumps into Dean's shoulder making him spill some of his drink on the plush brown carpet. Good thing it’s not his house. He turns around to Bart wobbling, trying to stay on his feet. Bart extends his arm and puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m sorry buddy. I’m kind of smashed right now.”

 

Dean doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything at all. It doesn’t deter Bart from continuing. “I heard Hael apologized to you. I guess that means your in the “In” crowd now, right?”

 

Dean shrugs his shoulders, causing barts hand to slide off it. “I guess.”

 

Bart pats Dean on the back. More liquor sloshes out of Dean’s cup. At this point he might as well just spill the whole thing on the carpet with no remorse.

 

“Me and a couple people were going out to the hot tub. You in?” Bart points towards the pool house beyond the sliding back doors.

 

Dean nods in acceptance. “Yeah, let me just go tell Castiel i’ll be in the hot tub.”

 

“What is he like your lap dog or something? You are your own person. Remember that.” Bart drags Dean out of the house and towards the pool house.The water from the numerous canon balls coming from the swimming pool splashes over him, getting him wet. Well, since he’s wet he might as well go forward with getting in the hot tub. Dean sees Sam talking and walking away with some girl from school. It looks like there heading towards the front of the house. Sam must be leaving. When Bart opens the double doors to the spacious pool house Dean stares around the mini house that resembles a winter cabin. Victor, Victor’s girlfriend Pamela Barnes, and Benny are sitting in the hot tub talking. They look up but quickly continue their conversation making Dean feel awkward. There’s just enough room in the hot tub for two more people. Bart walks up to the hot tub and takes off his clothes. He hops in with a flourish and then grins at Dean. “Come on in, Winchester. The water’s fine.”

 

Dean inches a little closer to the hot tub and can clearly see everyone in it is completely naked. The last thing he wants to do is expose himself to a group of strangers. I mean he knows them, but he doesn't really know them. Would Castiel do it though? If he wants to fit into Castiel’s world then he should definitely do this. Dean slowly takes off his shirt,exposing his skinny bare chest. When no one says anything he continues, taking off his pants and then his underwear.

* * *

 

Castiel washes his hands at the porcelain sink, and then drys them on the nearest towel he can find. Hopefully Dean isn't getting himself into too much trouble. Castiel fought with himself about taking Dean to something like this. This type of party is way out of Dean's element, but to win this bet against Benny and Bart he needs to make Dean fit in no matter the cost. No matter Castiel’s growing infatuation with the little dude. Castiel opens the bathroom door and gasps loudly. “Hael, what are you..?”

 

Hael crosses her legs, dragging her pink fingernails across the purple comforter on Rowena’s bed. Castiel knows he should've just waited for the bathroom downstairs.

 

“I know that you want me still. I mean why wouldn’t you.” Hael bites her bottom lip, looking at Castiel seductively.

 

“Your really delusional, you know that.” Castiel slides by Hael and heads towards the door. Hael jumps up and aggressively pushes Castiel away from the door to block it with her own body. “ That's a pretty big word for you, isn't it?”

 

“What? Move!” Castiel tried to push past hael to grab the doorknob. Hael grabs Castiel’s collar and kisses him on his neck. “Stop Hael!”

 

Hael stops moving, but leaves her hands on Castiel’s collar. “You trying to go find that nerd?”

 

Castiel stills. “Shut up!”

 

“Oh, did that make you mad? You were never that possessive over me. I'm jealous.” Hael pushes Castiel back.

 

“That's because you're an airhead. I was just too blind to see that.” Castiel side steps Hael. Hael blocks Castiel in like a tiger stalking it's prey.

 

“Face it, Dean's a nobody. Honestly, your forgetting your place. You used to be a nobody too. I made you Castiel. I can break you Castiel.” Hael pokes Castiel in his chest.

“I don't care. Do it!” Castiel pushes past Hael and grabs the door handle. He swings the door open, gives Hael one last glare, and slams it.

 

Castiel makes his way downstairs pushing past people as he goes. Something's off. He can just feel it. There are less people in the house and more people outside. Castiel slides the back door open and walks out towards the poolhouse. There’s a group of people surrounding it and he hears yelling. What’s with the yelling. Castiel makes it to the front where he sees Dean trying to cover his modesty while yelling for his clothes. Castiel jumps out to cover Dean. He faces the crowd angrily. “YOU GUYS ARE ASSES! HAVE SOME FUCKING DECENCY! SHOWS OVER!”

 

Castiel waits until the crowd starts dissipating to turn towards Dean and whisk him inside the pool house. “Where are your clothes Dean? Are you okay?”

 

Castiel looks at Dean's shivering small hunched over body. “ Of course your not alright. What the fuck am I thinking. You know what.”

 

Castiel takes off his shoes and jeans. He tosses his jeans over to Dean. “ Put those on. They might not fit but they're good enough. I can't believe this shit. We're leaving.”

 

Dean quickly puts on Castiel's pants. Castiel puts his shoes back on, thanking himself that he did his laundry and can now walk around in boxers versus briefs. Castiel hears sniffling as soon as he ties his last lace. He looks up to see Dean crying. Castiel's heart sinks into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you caught that little bit of foreshadowing I threw in there. Hint: Pay attention to the clothes that Dean and Castiel exchanged.


	12. Lean On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is a 'blink and you'll miss it' type of chapter. Happy reading!

Dean whimpers silently, helplessly, in the passenger seat of Castiel’s car. He doesn't know which one of those assholes took his clothes. He honestly thinks it was Bart. Castiel keeps side eyeing him from the driver's seat. The glances aren't helping dry the flowing tears that dribble down Dean's cheek. Dean wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. If he was stronger, taller, popular….he would…..? What would he do? Absolutely nothing! He doesn't have a mean bone in his entire body. Thinking of bodies, Dean shivers without his shirt or a jacket to keep him warm. Castiel notices and immediately clicks the button to raise the convertible top. Dean appreciates the gesture. He’s praying John isn't up and walking around the house. It is almost 1 in the morning. He's also half naked wearing another guy's pants. It's just not a good look at all.

 

Dean unclicks his seat belt when Castiel turns off his headlights and pulls into Dean's driveway. Dean stares at his own hand that flies up to grab the door handle. “Thank you.” he says timidly.

 

“You want me to walk you in?” Castiel takes his key out of the ignition. 

 

Before Dean can get out another word John comes around the corner, slamming the front door behind him. “One in the got damn morning, Dean!”

 

Dean jumps out of the car, tripping a little over Castiel’s oversized pants. “I'm sorry, John! I didn't realize…”

 

“Save it! Where are your clothes boy?” John turns his attention to Castiel. “Did you have something to do with this?! You take advantage of my son?!” John starts heading towards the car, stomping angrily. Dean rushes around the car to stand in his father’s way. He’s so preoccupied with holding John back that he doesn't notice Castiel getting out of the car. 

 

“What is your problem?” Castiel stands behind Dean trying to get to John through Dean's small fragile body. 

 

Dean uses all of what little strength he has to push John back, hard. Harder than he thought he had in him. “ENOUGH!” 

 

John freezes in his tracks. 

 

“I’m sick of this. You have the nerve to call  _ me _ son! Do you know anything about me John? When was the last time you ever went to one of my FCCLA meets, or one of my debate team competitions? Never!” Dean squares his shoulders meeting John head on. “ I...I care about Castiel. He's been really nice to me. He's the only person that has, besides Sam. I'm going to hang out with him because he wants to hang out with me. I don’t care what you think, and I don’t care what you say! Until you can learn how to be a father than I have nothing to say to you.” Dean grabs Castiel’s hand and drags him towards the house, leaving John standing in the driveway. Dean hopes to god that John doesn’t follow and he gets the hint that Dean means what he says. Dean marches Castiel up to his room, and starts putting a change of school clothes and set of pajamas in a small bag. Castiel looks on in a stupor, probaby from being in a near fight with John.  It's not everyday that you have to argue or fight someone’s dad. Castiel clears his throat loudly. “What are you doing?”

 

Dean almost feels sorry that he threw Castiel into his family problems. He never really tells anyone about his problems with John. Charlie doesn’t even know much. His anger won’t let him think about what all this means. Dean throws the small bag over his shoulder. “I’m spending a night over your house. Just until I can figure out what to do….about all of this.” 

 

Castiel blinks slowly, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Oookaaay.”

 

Dean flicks off his room light, ushers Castiel out, and then shuts his room door. Dean looks to his left towards John’s room. The door is closed, but he can see a light on from underneath the door and a shadow pacing about. Good! John knows that Dean is serious then. He’ll fix whatever relationship that him and John have left later. Dean grabs Castiel’s hand again, guiding him outside to the convertible. Dean knows he's coming off too strong right now with Castiel, but it's the only way he can mentally process what's going on. He just stood up to John, without Sam. Which he thought would never happen in a million years. He needs to control something. 

 

Dean doesn’t say a word as he lets go of Castiel and climbs into the passenger seat. He throws his bag in the back seat with a huff. “I know this isn’t how everything was supposed to go down, but it’s happening anyway.”

 

Castiel fidgets with his keys. Dean notices that he's shaking but doesn't comment on it. Castiel starts the car and pulls out of the driveway. Dean knows that Castiel must be feeling like everything is moving way too fast, because that's exactly how he feels about everything. Dean’s just glad that Sam wasn’t here to see all of this mess go down. He would have probably made it ten times worse. Castiel keeps checking on Dean, making him feel uncomfortable. It’s not like Dean wanted this whole thing to happen. If it was up to him he wouldn’t have even went to that stupid party. Which has him thinking...why wasn’t it up to him? 

 

“Your quiet?” Castiel taps on Dean’s thigh, making this the fourth time since the drive. Dean grimaces at the touch. He doesn't mean for it to be rude, but it's not like Dean's made of glass. His brain may be mush right now, but he's fully capable of getting over whatever  _ this _ is.  

 

“I’m just...thinking.”

 

“What are you thinking about? You want to tell me about it?” Castiel puts on his left blinker as he approaches a four way stop. 

 

“No. I mean, it’s just not important.” Dean fidgets and squirms in his seat, hoping that Castiel will take the hint and drop it. “Um, will your parents care if I stay the night with you?”

 

Castiel takes his eyes off the road to stare into Dean’s. “Your kidding right? My parents are in their own worlds. My mom thinks she’s Martha Stewart half the time. Camera included. My dad? My dad is still stuck in his glory days. I learned along time ago as long as I didn’t touch his stupid championship trophy, I would go unnoticed. I practically raised myself. I mean my brother was there, but he wasn’t anything special.”

 

Dean searches for some sort of condolence. When nothing crosses his mind he looks out the passenger side window. Well, what is he supposed to say. He knows Castiel, but he doesn't know him like that. He definitely doesn't want him to get offended at all. How would that look,  'Well, I'm sorry your family is umm crazy.’, absolutely ridiculous coming from a..uh..a stranger practically. 

 

“We're here! We're also lucky too because my brothers out. He's been gone a lot lately since he left school.” Castiel opens his door and grabs Dean's bag from the backseat. Dean slowly creeps out of the passenger seat and closes the door behind him. He follows Castiel up to his front porch. Castiel unlocks the door and walks into the pitch black house. There's a couple scattered lights in the house that are on, but nothing to make the house illuminated enough to navigate around. Dean grabs onto the back of Castiel's shoulder until Castiel flips the light switch on in his kitchen. “Are you hungry?” 

 

Dean thinks about it for a second before responding with a weak, no. Castiel shrugs his shoulders and turns the light back off after he locks the front door. Dean grabs a hold of Castiel's shoulder again as they make their way up the stairs. Castiel's room is the second room on the left. The first room being a bathroom. Castiel flips on his light and shuts his door behind Dean. He tosses Dean's bag on to the bed and then himself. Dean scrounges through his bag until he finds his pajamas. He holds them up for Castiel to see and then heads back out the room towards the bathroom. The bathroom is bigger than he thought it'd be. With it's reds and browns that take over the entire design and drown out the small details of the room it's kind of nauseating, but Dean's no interior designer so what does he know. He gets dressed quickly, finding the toothpaste in the family's medicine cabinet he brushes his teeth with his fingers. He freaking forgot his toothbrush. 

 

Castiel is laying on his bed with his head towards the wall when Dean gets back in the room. There's a small space that's beside Castiel. It's just big enough for Dean. Dean climbs in without a second thought and faces the opposite direction. He takes off his glasses and places them on the small nightstand beside the bed. “Goodnight.” 

 

Dean closes his eyes, fully having the intention of sleep finding him soon. Crickets and the outside seem  to grow louder when all you want is silence. Dean tries to get comfortable. 

 

“Dean?” 

 

Dean waits a heartbeat to answer. Even though there's no need for suspense. “Yeah?”

 

Castiel turns to meet Dean's back. “Are you...are you okay? You know from earlier. I forgot to ask with everything you know, going on.”

 

Dean squints in the darkness. He turns to meet Castiel head on. Dean can barely make out Castiel's facial expressions, let alone his shape. “Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like that was the worst thing that's happened to me.”

 

“I just, I feel bad because I was held up at the time.” Castiel sighs deeply and Dean wants to egg him on. Whoever the person is that held him up must really be a burden. “I should have been there.”

 

“Hey, it's okay. You're here now, and I trust you. I know you would have helped me if you'd been there.” Dean pats Castiel on the shoulder, or what he hopes is his shoulder. 

 

“You shouldn't trust me….I mean after all of that. I, I let you down.” Castiel sniffles and Dean shushes him quietly. 

 

“I think that you're the only person that's picked me up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody, I'm on [Tumblr](https://ajacentlee.tumblr.com). Come say Hi. Feel free to ask or talk about my fics. I'm an open book.


End file.
